Deep sleeping
by sheejeez
Summary: Edward sufre un accidente, que le dejara en coma; Bella le cuidara durante este largo lapsus. ¿Que consecuencias traera en la vida de ambos? y -el era mi bello durmiente,aquel que por mera imprudencia no debí despertar. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Introduction

**Los personajes pertenecen a .**

**Deep Sleeping.**

(Sueño profundo)

**Introducción.**

A veces la vida puede ser injusta y traicionera, en ocasiones tan vil como el propio infierno. Suele ponerte trampas como a un propio ratón, y el pobre hambriento por el rico queso fue. Tiendes aprender a veces de formas muy impropias, siempre y cuando te sepas guiar por tus propios errores, la vida suele ser difícil, hasta posiblemente engañosa, pero nunca imposible. Se sobrevive aprendiendo de su agarre, si te aferras la caída será menos dolorosa, en vez de que veas la vida color de rosa. Como el vagabundo que vive de simpatía, y se destruye de dolor, como el rico que vive del oro y se destruye con su inmune soledad.

Yo en lo personal sobrevivo de la mejor forma posible, padre soltero a los 18 años ¿Quién lo diría?. Mi mundo siempre fue un caos pero eso termino justo en el momento en que me cruce con la madre de mi hija. Tanya es del tipo de mujer que te compra por amor, pero no hablo del tipo de dinero, se asemeja mas al engaño disfrazado de verdad. Te en dulza el paladar con un caramelo, terminando ser un despreciable y amargo irritante. Inclusive le creí cada melosidad por mas patética que fuese, esa fue mi primer derrota.

Siempre fui el típico adolescente, codiciado hasta en los rincones mas aislados, audaz y perspicaz. Jamás temí al rechazo, no tenia ni idea de lo que eso significase, para mi era irrelevante. Tome mis propias decisiones desde los 15 años, nunca puse por delante a mi familia o mis amigos, ante todo siempre y primero yo. Nunca me puse a pensar en lo hiriente que llegue a ser, jamás me importo y ahora imploro el perdón.

El día que cumplí 16 años, mi vida dio un giro de 180° grados, la vida me dio cachetada con guante blanco, que bien merecida me lo tenia. Entonces aprendí a tener bien puestos los pies sobre la mísera tierra. Encontré una nota sobre el cuerpecito inquieto de mi pequeña hija.

_Edward_

_Espero algún día me puedas comprender, _

_A veces la vida nos tiene deparado distintos caminos,_

_El mió no es atarme aun amarre que no deseo._

_Si bien se que tu tampoco, has con la niña lo que te convenga mejor._

_Con amor, siempre tuya Tanya._

Golpe bajo, embarace a Tanya, teniendo los dos 15 años, mis padres me ofrecieron apoyo, pero me negué, siempre fui muy independiente, sin dejarme ayudar por nadie .Los padres de Tanya fueron menos tolerables, terminaron por correrla. Al principio pensamos en el maldito aborto, después nos acobardamos, ella por su propia seguridad y yo por la inocente vida que llevase en su vientre. Otra opción, la adopción, pero me aborrecía la idea de que cayera en manos tortuosas. Tanya se imponía a la idea de reacomodar su vida por otra nueva etapa. Por otra lado yo no estaba del todo preparado para tener un bebe, en ocasiones el miedo se apoderaba de mi ser, con fieles lagrimas, que terminaban quemando cada parte de mi inconciente cuerpo.

Nuestro hogar siempre fue Inglaterra, cuando tenia 3 meses de embarazo fue entonces cuando las cosas se vieron complicadas. Tanya no quería ser reconocida por aquella que hecho a perder su vida, a tan corta edad. Así que nos mudamos aun pueblecillo de nombre Forks, que se encontraba en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington. En esa localidad llueve mas que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos, empezaría a extrañar los calorosos rayos del sol.

Nos instalamos en un no muy lujoso departamento, pero si lo suficiente acomodado, para ofrecer un sano ambiente. Lo pague Utilizando el dinero que había ahorrado para los gastos de mi Universidad. Que también sirvió para obtener suministros y el poco sobrante, lo alce para futuras ocasiones. Momentos muy frecuentes, gracias a los antojos de Tanya. Y por ellos nos habíamos quedado sin un centavo, cosa por la cual hizo un escándalo de los mil demonios. "Quieres ver nacer a tu bebe, entonces busca como mantenernos", aun tengo bien presente su poco original amenaza.

Busque todo tipo trabajo, pero mis pocos estudios no me permitían la gran cosa. Una ocasión que Salí a dar la vuelta por una plaza, me tope con una melodía armoniosa, que provenía de uno de los tantos locales musicales. Intente convencer al dueño, para que me dejara dar la muestra con diferentes tonadas. La música siempre fue mi pasión, desde los 4 años mis padres ya podían escucharme dando golpecitos a las teclas de mi diminuto piano, algo que les inspiro para inscribirme a clases particulares.

Desde ese día trabajo gustoso, y compartiendo mis mas remotos gustos, por la música clásica. No me pagan una fortuna pero si lo suficiente como para mantener a una familia de tres, fui dichoso, a pesar de que Tanya no estaba muy conforme con mi empleo y lo poco que le podía ofrecer. Llegue a comprarme un piano con el dinero que logra recaudar después de los gastos necesarios, en el cual solía tocar para apartarme de mi triste realidad y alejarme de los estridentes gritos de Tanya.

Mi apresurado desgane, acabo con los mejores momentos que no supe aprovechar, el amor de mi familia, la compresión de mis amigos, la preocupación de mis padres. Día a día no terminaba de reprocharme mi estupida actitud hacia mis seres queridos. Cada que intentase comunicarme con ellos, Tanya me lo impedía reaplicando su ya memorizada amenaza. "maldigo la hora en que la conocí" me quejaba mentalmente cada que me era posible, para que después la imagen de una hermosa niña en mis brazos, invadiera mi frió y duro corazón. No podía arrepentirme de ello, no de mi hija.

Los siguientes meses, largos y contados, fueron tan duros como distante. Ni ella ni yo podíamos sonreír como acostumbrábamos. Era una sombra la que invadía la habitación que compartiríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Su mirada destilaba odio puro.

En nuestra primera cita con el ginecólogo, aun recuerdo que se avecinaba una torrencial lluvia. La emoción al saber por primera vez el sexo de mi bebe. Tal vez aquel aguacero, era una simple señal de festejo por la caída de un nuevo Ángel. Como pase suavemente mi mano por el vientre de Tanya, que con un hostil gesto me retiro la mano. No importaba que tan cruel llegase a ser, la aguantaría así tuviese que morir a su lado, porque en ella había una hermosa parte de mi, mi hija.

Una negra noche, que yace iluminada por estrellas. Tanya empezó a quejarse, de momento pensamos que solo seria una falsa alarma como muchas otras veces. Pero el dolor y los quejidos que emitía, comenzaron aumentar. Tome a Tanya en brazos, después de a asegurarme no que no hacia falta nada, para dirigirnos al hospital. Le di mi mano durante el camino para que pudiese librarse del dolor contagiándomelo a mí. Pero no sentía más que pura e infinita felicidad.

Dentro de este, enfermeras y doctoras, acudieron a nuestra ayuda, el embarazo de Tanya era prematuro, así que seria peligroso no tener el debido cuidado. Mi hija deseaba conocer el mundo antes de tiempo, y yo anhelaba conocerla tanto como yo se que ella a mi. Corrí a lado de Tanya sin soltarle la mano, que ya se encontraba morada por su apretón.-¿Usted es el padre?-. Pregunto con cierta curiosidad una de las enfermeras.-si- respondí con orgullo.-bueno, entonces venga conmigo, por favor- me pidió.

La enfermera me acomodo una bata blanca y un cubre bocas, para acompañarme al cuarto, donde ya se encontraba Tanya en su laborioso trabajo de parto. Entre un puja y tú puedes, se escucho un armonioso y melodioso llanto, que invadió de paz la habitación.

Tanya hizo desden de cargarla, yo no rechace mi oportunidad de tener por primera vez en brazos a mi hija. Una niña con bellos ojos esmeralda y uno que otro pelito cobrizo. Su piel tan más clara y nívea como la nieve, tan suave como el algodón. – ¿Cómo la llamaremos? – le pregunte a Tanya, una vez estando en su cuarto para que descansase. Tanya me regalo una mueca de indiferencia. – no lo se –. Repuso. – Carlie, se llamara Carlie–. Afirme.

Carlie siempre pedía mi atención, no entendía como no le podía la falta de amor por parte de Tanya, bien era considerable ni yo la necesitaba. Era yo quien veía por ella cada noche, cada mañana y cada tarde. Quien le hacia los cambios y se desvivía por ella. Pero por Dios! Quien no, tan hermosa. Si mis padres la vieran se moriría entre tanta atención. Alice, mi hermana, seguro la mataría de cansancio con sus compras rutinarias. Rosalie, seria como una segunda madre para ella, que va, la única a decir verdad y Jasper ese tipo lograría calmarla antes de que la pudiese llevar al piano.

¿Mi familia?.. No había día que no me preguntase por ellos, era de vida o muerte no pensar en cada miembro familiar. Mis padres, mis hermanos, y mis amigos que ya formaban también un lazo especial. Como pude alejarme de todo lo que alguna vez fue y sigue siendo tan importante para mí.

No podía retractarme de mis actos no ahora, tenia que ver primero por mi pequeña e inocente hija, Tanya siempre le miraba con desprecio y repetía que había sido un error. Muy contrario a mi única opinión, para mí fue un milagro, de no ser por Carlie, seguiría siendo aquel adolescente ególatra.

_(2 años más tarde)_

Los Días pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, quería disfrutar cada momento a lado de Carlie. Luego de que Tanya tomara la decisión de abandonarnos, con la idea de que yo también era infeliz, las cosas en casa se relajaron. Me era más fácil mantener una familia de dos, podía darle todo lo que Carlie realmente se merecía. Es una niña muy inteligente, hasta el día de hoy no me a cuestionado el porque su mamá se fue, ella lo sabe y es lo que mas me puede que este conciente de los hechos. Había logrado terminar dentro del instituto de Forks, solo me faltaría terminar una carrera. A saber que podía llevarla a una guardería que no acabara con mis escasos recursos, después de platicarles mí caso.

La vi dar sus primeros pasos, poco después de que cumplió su primer año, sus primeras palabras "papá", y el que a veces me preguntara, ¿Por qué su papi se ve tan joven?

-papi, papi, a que no me encuentras- la melodiosa voz de mi hija, me saco de mi ensoñación.

Íbamos tarde, tendría que llevarla a la guardería, y de acto seguido ir a ver lo de mi Universidad. Estaba con la idea de poder arreglar los papeles, para poder viajar con Carlie a Inglaterra, quería que mis padres la conocieran, Carlie necesitaba mucho amor y mi familia se lo sabría dar, además así seria mas fácil que me concentrase un poco mas en mis estudios, la mayoría de mi tiempo era para ella, cosa que nunca me a importado, pero si quiero darle una mejor vida, tendría que buscar la forma.

-Carlie, vamos a llegar tarde- le suplique.

-No encuéntrame-. Me rogó.

Ya luego de buscarle por cada rincón, donde seguían unas pequeñas huellitas, de sus pies mojados y descalzos, me indicaron a su cuarto de juegos. Fue cuando vi pasar unas pompitas muy conocidas.

-Carlie, ¿porque te quitaste la ropa?-

-Tommy dice que así se anda más rico- grito de algún lugar de la planta alta.

Tommy era su mejor amigo de la guardería, un niño de ojos negros y cabello castaño, un año más grande que ella, Carlie tenía 2 años y Thomas 3 años. Fue su primer amigo y hasta el momento el único sincero, o al menos eso es lo que Carlie me platica. Cuando por fin la encontré escondida bajo mi cama, la tome sobre mi hombro seguido de unas cosquillas.

-Para papá, ya para-.

-Vamos a ponerte la ropa-.

-¿No puedo ir así?- hizo un pequeño puchero.

Negué con mi cabeza con una sonrisa divertida la cual ella correspondió de una dulce manera. Después de vestir a Carlie, con un vestido rosa y un sombrerito campestre del mismo color, y sus tennis de igual forma. La tome de la mano, pero Carlie le dio un jalo a mi mano para que me detuviera.

-papi, te amo-. Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo te amo mas, no tienes porque llorar-. Le dije guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo que su hermosa sonrisa se asomara con resplandor.

La tome en brazos, para acomodarla en su sillita del asiento delantero, Carlie me volvió a jalar con un intento de su pequeña fuerza, para darme un gran abrazo, que agradecí a todos los Dioses. Tan así que puede escuchar como susurraba un "adiós", tan inteligible para ella como para mí, supuse que era mi imaginación.

Una vez están en el asiento del copiloto, Carlie se giro para verme con sus hermosos ojos y dedicarme una vez mas su preciosa y deslumbrante sonrisa tan picara. Di reversa para dar vuelta al auto, cuando el grito de mi hija me hizo dar un respingo.

-¡¡Papi Cuidado!!-. Grito frenética.

Seguí la dirección que su pequeño dedito apuntaba, a la ventana de su costado. Abrase a Carlie con todas mis fuerzas, después de que unas luces me cegaron para encontrarme con un muro blanco.


	2. Comma and Awakening

**Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer**

(Deep Sleeping)

**Capitulo I Coma y despertar.**

_Bella…_

_Duermes como un tronco, me fue imposible despertarte. _

_Desayunare fuera, te veo en el hospital._

_Te quiero._

_René._

Mi tan rutinario horario, escuela, casa y hospital, gracias al cielo andaba de Vacaciones, es una total frustración, cuando se suele llevar acabo un gran recorrido para cumplir tus objetivos, yo tengo que viajar un gran tramo a Port Angeles. Pero que va!, como iba a disfrutar de un tan merecido descanso, cuando a mi sacro santa madre, se le ocurrió la loca de idea de ponerme... Como dice ella... a si, su asistente personal. Tengo en eso, desde el momento en que puse pie en Forks, algo que le tendría que agradecer más adelante.

Mi mamá y yo somos de Phoenix, a partir de su nuevo y no tan reciente divorcio. La depresión inmunitaria de mi madre, nos obligo a mudarnos. Llegamos a Forks hace 3 años, soy estudiante con honores, aun que ciertos cumplimientos me cuestan mas que otros. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que mi madre trabajara como enfermera y como consecutiva me jalara a mí. Claro que los últimos dos años, lo estaba haciendo encantada y sin alego alguno. Todavía cuesta creer, la forma en que consiguió, que me aceptaran como residente, estaba sustituyendo a una joven por 3 años, este seria mi último. Tal vez el poco carisma de Rene, o su poca charla, no lo se, sigo sin comprenderlo.

-Mejor me apuro- murmure para mis adentros.

Tome mi abrigo, junto con mis llaves de mi ya desgastada camioneta. Charlie quiero decir mi padre, me la obsequio en mi último cumpleaños. Sabe que no me gusta que me regalen cosas y mucho menos costosas y ostentosas. La chevrolet viejita, me pareció una fantástica idea ya viendo que no era nueva, y pensando bien las cosas, no tendría que viajar en transporte público. Charlie, siempre a vivido en Forks, me parece gracioso que mi mamá huyendo de aquí, ahora se encuentre de regreso.

Era prácticamente increíble como en ocasiones nos tocan trabas tan complicadas y estrechas. Rene dejo a Charlie llevándome consigo en brazos, buscando nuevas oportunidades, a ser cierto, no me puedo quejar ella siempre a dado lo mejor de si, a pesar de ser tan atolondrada, caprichosa pero amorosa.

Con el paso del tiempo, cambiamos de papeles, yo como la madre y ella como la hija, pero los esfuerzo no fueron en vano, mientras nuestros recursos nos lo permitieran, buscaríamos lo mejor tanto para una como para la otra. Somos muy unidas, no se que seria de mi tal vez en otro caso me encontraría en un estado cata tónico, de no tener unos padres como los míos, no se puede decir que seamos una familia disfuncional, las apariencias engañan.

A Charlie lo visitaba cada verano, desde el momento en que me fui, Rene jamás le quito el privilegio de padre. Y por supuesto que yo siempre deseosa de ver a mi padre, en ocasiones el venia, o yo iba, cada fecha importante o no, estaríamos juntos. A veces pienso que mamá dejo ir de su lado un buen hombre y por lo mismo no lo aparto del mió, alguna de las dos lo tendríamos que disfrutar.

Me encantaba pasar cada ocasión con Charlie, gracias a el aprendí lo que es quemarse con el aceite, de no ser por mi maravillosa pasión por la cocina, Charlie comería Pescado al carbón cada día de su vida. Recuerdo que de pequeña, me gustaba viajar en su patrulla, si Charlie es el Jefe de la policía, me gustaban los colores azules y rojo, con aquel ruido de la sirena. Me tenía muy poca paciencia, pero todo se recompensaba con el inmenso amor que siempre me a tenido, a pesar de que no sea muy devoto a demostrar sus sentimientos, el brillo en sus ojos dice más que insignificantes palabras.

-Bella, ¿Qué esperas?- un golpe en mi ventana me distrajo.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que no me di cuenta en los acontecimientos ocurridos a mi alrededor, ya había llegado sin si quiera fijarme.

-Heidi, me has pegado un buen susto-, le reproche.

Heidi es una buena compañera de trabajo, no puedo decir que amiga, no se lo que es un amigo, siempre e sido muy cerrada en cuanto a ese tema. Me encuentro reservado en cuanto a mi mundo se hable. Rene siempre me reprocho que estuviera muy sola, siempre me presiono hablando de amigos o novios.

Seré realista, para empezar no e dado mi primer beso, a pesar de mi edad, sigo soñando que el dueño de mi beso, sea un encantador príncipe, pero no por eso permanezco fuera de la cruel realidad. Después de todo mi príncipe es un bello durmiente, tal vez el es mi único amigo.

Heidi me acompaño hasta la entrada, para luego despedirse, su turno había terminado e iría a descansar un poco. Me deslice pesadamente para encontrarme con Rene en la cafetería. Tomándose un café despreocupadamente.

-Bella, se te han pegado las cobijas-. Se burlo.- te digo que me a costado un par de golpes despertarte-. Cierto aparte de hablar dormida, suelo pegar bofetadas, patadas y uno que otro puñetazo, aquel que ose perturbar mí anhelado sueño.

-Lo siento, mamá-, me disculpe. Mi mamá simplemente a sintio con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por las comisuras de sus labios.

Rene termino con su humeante café negro, para luego, incorporarse y comenzar con nuestra labor.

-Tu bello durmiente, te esta esperando- comento como no queriendo la cosa.

-¿mi bello que?- dije con desinterés, ignorando el tema actual.

- este muchacho, ¿como se llama..?-.

-Edward-. Hable sin pensar. Rayos me pregunto cuanto ganara por abrir mi bocota, tan seguido.

- si el, no le hagas esperar-. Rene me guiño un ojo y cambio de pasillo.

Apresure mi paso, interceptando con cuanta persona se me cruzase en el camino. Sin importa mi torpe caminar, vacile unas cuantas veces en un intento de no resbalar por el recién aseado piso. Justo cuando llegaba a la habitación 105, hice mí aparición cayendo de espaldas. "Genial, por suerte el no se puede dar cuenta". Me incorpore lentamente, sacudiéndome poco a poco.

Y ahí estaba el, en su profundo y pacifico sueño, tan perfecto que desenfoca la imperfección, con sus cabellos cobrizos, que ya le cállense por su frente, su traslucida y nívea piel, aquellas ojeras que por mas marcadas que estuvieran, no opacarían su eterna belleza. Aquel que desentonaría a cualquier Dios que le hiciese la más mínima competencia. Sus facciones marcadas y definidas siempre tan finas. A pesar de su débil y frágil cuerpo, a causa de tanto tratamiento, no lograron terminar con su apacible mueca de paz. Por la forma en que se aferrase a la vida.

Llevo cuidando a Edward, desde el primer momento en que camine por los pasillos de este hospital. Se lo habían asignado a Rene para que estuviese al cuidado de el. Pero mamá me ofreció que yo hiciera el trabajo, solo tendría que cuidarlo, por el turno que me tocara, dependiendo de los pesados horarios escolares. Al principio a sido un tanto pesado, pero con la frecuencia me fui acostumbrando, después de todo no resulto tan desagradable, si tan solo su simple presencia me termino deslumbrando.

Lo poco que me fue informado del caso de Edward, fue que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, recibiendo un fuerte impacto, para después terminar en estado de coma, llevando así cumplidos 3 años.

Es doloroso verlo en tal estado, cuando pudiese, sonreírle a la miserable vida que lo tiene postrado en esta incomoda cama. Seria tan consolador por conocerle con sus ojos abiertos, con su sonrisa, su voz que debe de ser igual de perfecta que su persona.

El es mi Bello durmiente.

Le di la vuelta para sentarme a su lado, pasar mis dedos por su suave y pálida mejilla.

-Siento llegar tarde, espero me puedas disculpar, ¿eh? Ahora no te traje flores, pienso que ya el hospital a de tener puro aroma floral, con tantas flores que te regalo. Tampoco traje libro, tal vez ya te aburrí con tanto orgullo y prejuicio-. Solté una risita.- ahora solamente quiero permanecer a tu lado, y dormir junto a ti, me encantaría saber de que trata tu apacible sueño, mi bello lagrima se me escapo.

Cuando empecé a cuidarlo, solía sentarme a su lado y admirar su hermoso rostro todo el tiempo, pero Rene me dijo que hablara con el, podría escucharme y cuando despertara, reconocería mi voz aunque terminara pensando que fuese una ilusión.

Tome su mano delicadamente para no lastimarlo. Y la sobe tiernamente.

-Tienes que despertar ahora, ¿no te cansas dormilón?, ya veo creo que me haces la competencia. Me pregunto si también darás patadas y puñetazos, no lo creo al menos no e salido con ningún ojo morado-. Me reí.- eres tan tranquilo.

Obteniendo como única respuesta su serena respiración, era como escuchar una bella melodía, como su simple respiración era suficiente para mantenerme tranquila, haciéndome pensar que solo dormía y que tal vez mañana despertaría.

No era yo la única que anhelaba ese acontecimiento, también su padre, Carlisle el Doctor Cullen, que trabajaba en este mismo hospital, simplemente para los cuidados de su hijo. Es un buen hombre, tan perfecto como su hijo, casi como una estrella de cine. En numerosas ocasiones llegamos a compartir diversas conversaciones.

Carlesli vino desde Inglaterra única y exclusivamente para ver por su hijo, se vio en la necesidad de quedarse en Forks como el mejor medico del pueblo, debido aquel estado crítico de Edward no le permitió Transportarlo. El resto de su familia no puede venir tan seguido, a quien se le ve mas por aquí es a su madre Esme, ella también es una persona tan buena y tan maternal, lastima que en las veces que me la e llegado a topar no le e visto ni por asomo una sola sonrisa, lo mismo que con el Doctor Carlisle.

En diversas situaciones el Doctor Carlisle lo a querido desconectar, pero su Esposa Esme se opone a tal idea, y si yo pudiese dar mi opinión también me opondría. Se que le duele verlo sumido en ese profundo sueño, causando a su familia una dolorosa esperanza.

-tienes que luchar Edward, tu familia te necesita-. Le suplique.-yo te necesito-. Le susurre.

Acaricie delicadamente su rebelde y sedoso cabello, por un momento me quede perdida en sus labios carmesí, tan incitantes como la propia perdicion. Deseaba perderme en ellos, sentirlos, probarlos, tal vez mi beso lo despertaría. "Oh! Vamos Bella, ves muchas películas de amor" me regañe mentalmente. Aun así me doble un poco, para acercarme a sus carnosos labios. Y depositar lentamente en ellos mi primer beso.

Fue un beso corto, rápido pero profundo, con miles de corrientes eléctricas, y sonreí por aquella nueva sensación. No lamentaba considerar aquel mi primer y único beso. Guardaría este momento, como mi recuerdo más especial. Igual, como iba a despertar, tal vez fui el sapo equivocado y me lamentare por ello siempre.

- Lamento eso- me disculpe.

Un par de lagrimillas se hicieron presentes una vez más y me maldije por ser tan malditamente sensible, como es que Edward podía hacerme sentir tantos sentimientos a la vez. Desde que el se presento en mi vida, nadie mas me era lo suficiente bueno, y no era simple belleza lo que me tenia tan embelezada, era la paz con la que dormir, su melodiosa respiración.

Me incorpore tan veloz, que torpemente caí de la cama. queje, me haba dado contra la mesita.

-¿Estas bien?-. Me pregunto una melodiosa voz.

-Si, descuide

-Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿no quieres que te revise?-. Pregunto.

-me doy uno seguido, no hace falta-. Conteste.

El doctor Cullen se acerco hasta quedar al costado de la cama de su hijo, para verlo tan fijamente y dolorosamente, como todos los días.

-¿Cómo esta?- le cuestione.

-igual-. Repuso con tristeza.

Estuve tentada, a seguir con más preguntas, pero no quise picar mas a fondo la herida, seria poco conciente de mi parte. Con solo verlo a los ojos, podía sentir la inmensidad de su sufrimiento, era sorprendente como su semblante de fortaleza jamás lo dejaba inmune, a pesar de que saliendo, se destrozaría pedazo por pedazo.

-¿Por qué no vas a comer algo?, me quedare con el un rato-.

-Gracias, eso haré-. Le asegure.

Salí a regañadientes, me podía alejarme de Edward, pero igual también su padre necesitaba estar con el, usualmente compartíamos el tiempo estando con Edward, me pregunto que será tan importante. "Tonta, tonta, tal vez una conversación personal" me regañe mentalmente.

Que mas podría ser, necesitaban su espacio, liberar su dolor sin espectadores. Yo solo estorbaba.

Camine hasta la cafetería, para dar de lejos con Rene, me acerque a ella, y al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya quedó un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa, se dio vuelta para encararme y mostrarme una sonrisa triste… ¿Triste?.

-No quise asustarte-.

-No te preocupes, estaba distraída, siéntate-. Me pidió.

Obedecí a Rene, para que después se fuera a buscar algo que pudiéramos comer las dos. Regreso con dos bolsas de sándwiches y un par de refrescos. Me los extendió y se sentó a mi lado. Comiendo en silencio, cosa extrañamente raro en ella, normalmente me estaría preguntando sobre mi bello durmiente.

-¿Pasa algo Rene?- le pregunte.

Rene me lanzo una mirada sigilosa y delicada, como si temiese romper un vidrio frágil, de aquellas calidas y consoladoras. Comenzaba a sentirme poco inusual en todo esto, un miedo a perder algo.

-Nada, solo que nos tenemos que ir mas temprano-. Contesto.

-¿Por qué?

Ella agacho la cabeza, temiendo algo.

-Es -. La del turno siguiente va llegar poco antes, para reponer .

-bien, entonces deja ir a despedirme de Edward y el Doctor Carlisle.

-Esta bien, no te tardes-. Afirmo.

Camine a zancadas por los pasillos que me llevaban hasta la habitación de Edward, hasta que la voz entre sollozos del Doctor Carlisle me detuvo en seco. En todo este tiempo, lo había escuchado tan destrozado.

-Si esta noche Amor-. Afirmo.-Te suplico lo entiendas, el sufre.-No soy egoísta, no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo.-Claro que pienso en ti, en mis hijos.-Ya di la orden para desconectarlo-No, cálmate y yo les hablo en un rato, Te amo.

El Doctor Carlisle colgó su llamada y se escucho un ruido sordo, debió haber estrellado su teléfono contra el piso. Me mantuve en pie hasta que no pude más y me deje ir sin esperar el impacto, que no podría ser más doloroso, de lo que acababa de escuchar. Carlisle debió haber estado atento porque antes de caer ya estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome.

Me abrazo y mutuamente nos reconfortamos, llorando juntos, hasta que nuestras respiraciones dejaron de ser acompasadas.

-no puede, no puede hacer eso-, le suplique entre sollozos.

-El sufre, no va despertar-.

-si que lo hará, déle un día más, un mes, un año más-. Le rogué.

-no puedo.

Mi mundo cayó hecha pedazos cuando escuche cada una de sus míseras palabras, como podía no darle una oportunidad a su hijo, disfrutar de los momentos que le fueron robados estos tres años. No podía juzgarle tan duro, pero me estaba doliendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Estaría dispuesta a entregar mi propia vida, para que dejaran que el viviera, para que le dieron una segunda oportunidad aunque sea escasos momentos. Un día mas que era un solo día mas.

Maldito Órgano inservible, como es posible que duelas de una forma tan cruel y no entienda como aliviar este intenso dolor. Mis puños se apretaban, enfocando el dolor en ellos, y olvidar el otro que carcomía mi alma.

Rene movió su mano libre, para tomar uno de mis puños y aferrarse a el. Estaba tan enfocada en mi dolor, que ella también lloraba compartiendo mi pena. Aparco en un sitio de la carretera, para estrecharme en sus consoladores brazos, tan fuerte como le es posible a una madre que siente el propio ardor de sus hijos. Una vez más calmadas, continúo su camino.

Me encerré parte de la tarde en mi cuarto, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

-Bella, ¿se puede?-.

-pasa-.

-Te traje un chocolate- me mostró una calida sonrisa.

Rene se arrincono a mi lado, para abrazarme, mientras me sobaba el brazo, acompañándome en silencio.

-no me despedí de el-.

Dicho eso me deshice de los brazos de mi madre, para salir de la habitación sin siquiera dejarla decir algo, tomando una decisión apresurada. Tendría por lo menos que despedirme de el. Cuando llegue al hospital, la noche ya caía, una lluvia desmesuradamente comenzó a emerger de los cielos. Entre justo a tiempo antes de que un fuerte y estremecedor trueno colapsara cerca de este. Ocasionando un gran apagón. Corrí a tropezones hasta la habitación de Edward.

Entre cerrando detrás de mi la puerta con seguro, otro trueno colapso, iluminando la habitación completa, y caí de rodillas, desahogando mi dolor. Un estruendo proveniente de las maquinas donde se encontraba Edward, hizo que diera un respingo y uno mas, cuando lo vi sentado sobre su cama.

-Edward-, susurre en un hilo de voz.

El me miro desubicado, aferrandose a su cama, lleno de temor. Comenzó a incorporarse de a poco intentado ponerse fuera de su sitio, pero sus músculos no respondieron y estuvo apunto de caer, de no ser porque me abalance a su lado, haciendo que su peso cayera contra mi. Lastime mi muñeca pero eso no importo de momento.

-Carlie, Carlie, Carlie- comenzó a susurrar en voz baja, con su respiración entre cortada.

En ese momento la puerta se derrumbo, trayendo consigo al Doctor Carlisle y al resto de sus enfermeras.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-. Gruño el Doctor Carlisle.

En ese momento el tiempo se ándose a mi lado, movió lentamente sus labios, tratando de emitir palabra alguna...

-Ed… ¿Edward?-, pregunto mas para si que para nadie entre sollozos.


	3. Unflagrant photography

**Capitulo II Unflagrant photography**

Me perdí en sus orbes verdes, la envidia de cualquier esmeralda, concentrándome en su peso sobre mi cuerpo, el calor que emitía, perforaba cada poro de mi piel, cada rincón erizado. Por minutos que parecieron los más calidos de mi existencia, su embriagador aroma, pegaba contra mi rostro cada vez más fuerte y cada poco era menos resistente, su piel suave deslizándose por mis brazos, en un intento de levantarse.

Por un segundo olvide el mundo, olvide cada partícula, cada ser, cada movimiento, solo éramos nosotros dos, en nuestro propio y pequeño espacio. Suavemente el Doctor Cullen tomo a su hijo en brazos, para acomodarlo nuevamente en su cama. Mi mundo seguía dando vueltas, no me di el tiempo, hasta que otro susurro que venia de Edward, me despertó.

-¿Do…donde... Es…esta... Carlie?-. Susurro Edward.

El Doctor Cullen, lo recostó, y acaricio suavemente su cabello alborotado, limpiando las lágrimas que ya recorrían por las pálidas mejillas de su hijo. Era un momento íntimo, pero mis piernas no me respondían, aun inmóvil en mi lugar, sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

-Shh, no es momento de hablar, esperaremos a que amanezca-. Lo tranquilizo su padre.

Las enfermeras se acercaron a su lado, para ponerle los calmantes, y logra que Edward descansara un poco, su cuerpo inmóvil y su lastimada garganta. Otra vez sus ojos se fueron cerrando pesadamente, mientras su respiración se volvía hacer suave y tranquila.

Hice un pequeño ademán, de levantarme, pero mis torpes pies, resbalaron nuevamente, impactando contra el duro y frió suelo.

-lo siento- musite. El Doctor Cullen se giro para verme.

-¿Porque?- pregunto con una burlona y hermosa sonrisa... ¿Sonrisa?, el doctor sonreía.

-Por, por, yo solo, bueno quería despedirme, y… ¿esta sonriendo?í mi cabeza, por mi tonta pregunta; su hijo acaba de, despertar de un profundo coma, como no ha de estar feliz. Si yo estoy más que gozante e irradio de felicidad, por fin me refleje en los ojos de Edward Cullen.- quiero decir, regreso, voy, ahh! di topecitos en la frente. Ni si quiera podía armar una oración coherente.- demonios-. Mormure.

-te entiendo, ve a descansar, te espero mañana. ¿De acuerdo?- volvió a sonreír, mientras seguía admirando a su hijo que yace dormido.

Educadamente, me despedí, de un radiante hombre, que se encontraba velando los sueños de su hijo. La tormenta había cesado y la luz volvió, en cuanto los ojos de Edward iluminaron la habitación, incluyendo mi vida. Mis pasos se hicieron lentos y sigilosos, juraría que mis pies daban pase a un ansiado baile. Camine con el pecho en alto, sin un solo tropezón que pudiera atrasar mi paso veloz. Cuya sonrisa me seguía acompañando desde el momento en que lo tuve peso contra peso, corazón contra corazón latiente.

Gotitas trasparentes, caían sobre mis calidas mejillas. Haciéndose pares de mis ya intrusas lágrimas. Me acogí rápidamente en mi vieja camioneta, y así poder tomar un poco de calor, antes de agarrar un resfriado, evitándome no venir el día de mañana. Aunque tiritando de frió, me aferre mas al volante. Tarareando una de las tantas tonadas que pude hallar en una estación de radio. Inclusive y me parece, que era una de esas melosas y soñadas, aquellas que detestaba y hoy en día son el cuento de mi vida.

Rene, ya se encontraba esperándome en el umbral de la puerta. Me acerque de ella, después de apagar mi escandalosa camioneta. Rene me miraba con los ojos vidriosos y un semblante preocupante. No pude hacer otra cosa que correr y aferrarme a ella, de tal forma que la hubiera partido a la mitad. Ella correspondió mi abrazo sin aun saber la razón. Tal vez por mi desdicha o todo lo contrario, que era exactamente la razón.

-Bella, me tenias preocupada. No vuelvas a irte de esa forma-. Rene sobaba mi espalda, para después arrastrarme hasta la casa. Traía consigo una toalla y un café caliente. Estaba ansiosa, esperando mis lagrimas o una sonrisa consoladora, los ojos de mamá eran indescriptibles.-¿Estas bien?, después de no recibir comentario alguno.

Lagrimas traicioneras brotaron de mis ojos, causando la impresión equivocada. Rene se acurruco a mi lado, en un intento de consolación. Abrazándome cada vez más fuerte. Aferrando mi alma a ella, no hablaba, entendía que el mejor consuelo, era la compañía que sufría nuestro propio dolor en un cómodo silencio. –Estoy bien.

Rene me miro confusa, aun no entendía mi situación, seguro su duda y no la culpo, seria el porque de mis caprichosas lagrimas y sollozos silenciosos. – si mamá, perfectamente una perfecta y visible sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-. Pregunto Renee confundida, no me extraña que se perdiera en la conversación. Tanta es mi dicha, que e olvidado contarle los detalles

-Edward despertó mamá-. Mis ojos aun se encontraban perdidos en algún punto fijo, mis músculos engarrotados por el frió comenzaban a dar señales de vida.-el despertó, tan frágil para el propio aire.

-OH Bella, eso es casi como un milagro-. Sus ojos brillaban en pura esperanza. Y yo le respondí con un calido abrazo. –Si mamá fue un milagro-. Afirme.- Una lluvia Torrencial, los truenos colapsaban causando grandes estruendos-. Me estremecí.- vaya día para despertar-. Me reí bajito, Rene me acompaño en la broma.

-Si Bella, pero mejor ve a darte un baño y a descansar. Mañana iremos temprano al hospital.

Gemí al intentar ponerme de pie, utilice la muñeca que me torcí para sujetarme. Rene me miro extrañada, le sonreí para asegurarle que me encontraba del todo bien.- solo una muñeca torcida-. Le aseguro. Renee negó en movido reprobatorio pero con una chispa de burla. Pensaba contarle que mi muñeca defectuosa tiene una historia.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, sin acordarme de mi torpeza, y por otro milagro se esfumo.

Llegue bailando a mi habitación, era increíble la forma en que Edward me hacia sentir, aunque el no supiera de mi existencia, o tal vez como dice Renee, simplemente conozca mi voz. Me di una rápida ducha caliente, para luego sumirme en un merecido descanso, el día de hoy ya había cumplido con mi cometido. Quien diría que gracias a una lluvia, Edward todavía estaba vivo y mejor aun despierto. Al fin salido de su profundo y pacifico sueño.

Di vueltas la noche entera, sin lograr conciliar el sueño necesario. A pesar de lo poco que logre dormir, desperté como si hubiera descansado la noche entera y algo así parecido.

-¿Otra nota?.. Renee, ya se le hizo costumbre-. Hable para mí.

_Bella…_

_Me necesitaban con urgencia…_

_Lamento no poder esperarte_

_Te quiero_

_Renée_

_-me pregunto ¿Qué abra pasado?-. _

Me encogí de hombro, tal vez nada fuera de lo común, Renee tiende a exagerar. Tome mi café con leche, y un pedacito de pan. Ya comería algo más en la cafetería. Tome mi suéter negro y las llaves de mi monovolumen. Prendí el radio y nuevamente me puse a tararear una de esas canciones melosas y que consideraba mentirosas hasta hace tres años. -YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HEART-cante bajito.

Poco increíble lo que Edward Cullen había logrado, sin si quiera imaginárselo, sin proponérselo el cambio todo en mi. Mi vida dio un giro radicalmente, sin que yo misma me diera cuenta. Antes repugnaba todo lo dulce, el amor, san Valentín. Mi prioridad los estudios, ellos eran mi único y gran amor.

Tome la carrera de filosofía y letras, y graciosamente termine trabajando en un hospital. Esperaba ser Escritora, tal vez Profesora en alguna Universidad, o de mero relleno trabajar como bibliotecaria. Pero no el destino me orillo a un hospital. De no ser por eso, no hubiera conocido a mi bello durmiente, el que apropósito sigue sin saber de mi existencia, y yo haciéndome ilusiones antes de tiempo, ni si quiera sabría si después de esto el se iría con su familia, se iría lejos y no lo volvería a ver.

Que ridículo, hace cinco minutos estaba feliz, empiezo a creer que sufro serios problemas de bipolaridad. Subí el volumen del radio, una melodía de piano, invadió mi camioneta. Relajando un poco mis nervios, como no pude pensar en el rechazo, el día de ayer sus ojos me cegaron y ahora empiezo a despertar. Respiro una y otra vez, con mayor frecuencia intentado calmarme y dejar de ser tan aprensiva. Mi mamá tiene razón nací con los 35 años encima, si no es que mas.

Un raro sentimiento oprimía mi pecho, ¿pero que?, como si hubiese olvidado algo, que no debía olvidar, pero que termine olvidando- bueno me entendí. Estupida memoria-. Me regañe por olvidadiza. Seguía haciendo recuerdos, ya lo dejaría para después, no debe ser nada importante, Espero.

Aparque cerca de la entrada del hospital, todo estaba encharcado, no me arriesgaría a una nueva caída y un reciente raspón. Baje cautelosa, un pie primero y luego el otro.

-Eso es Bella-. Me felicite por mi gran logro, no caí.

Busque a Renee por la cafetería pero ni si quiera tope con Heidi, donde rayos estaban todos. La busque en la sección que normalmente rondaba. Como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, me guié a la habitación de Edward, después de todo seguía siendo su enfermera por este año. Al menos hasta que el Doctor Cullen me dijera.

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Edward, cuando... mi disposición fue interrumpida por una conversación de padre e hijo.

-Edward, cálmate por favor-. Pidió Carlisle.

-No, no me voy a calmar.

-Te hará daño si no te tranquilizas.

- ¡Maldición! No entiendes Carlisle, fue mi maldita culpa-. Edward estallo en llanto.

El pecho me dolió, como añoraba poder entrar y consolarlo, de aquel dolor que lo ponía en ese estado. Escuche pasos venir directo a la puerta.

-¡Demonios!- exclame bajito. Separe mi cabeza de la puerta, y doble el pasillo antes de que me tomaran por una inoportuna.

Choque contra algo blando. Era mi mamá.

-¡por dios!...-. Se quejo- Bella, pero ¿cual es la prisa?-. Pregunto.

-lo siento mamá. Esque yo, escuche…nada -. Lo pensé.

-¿Qué cosa Bella?

-¿Cuál era la urgencia, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- intente cambiar el tema.

Renee no me miro muy convencida, y se dio cuenta de mi repentino cambio de Tema. Pero lo dio por perdido y me guió hasta la cafetería para tomar nuestro diario desayuno. Esta vez fui yo quien busco un par de aguas naturales, y nuevamente unos sándwiches.

-mmm, Bella, ¿de nuevo esto?- bufo resignada.

-¿Y bien, mamá?

-ah bueno, lo mismo de la otra vez-. Titubeo

Enarque una ceja confundida y ella se dio cuenta, pero igual me ignoro. Renee me estaba ocultando algo, usualmente nos contábamos todos. Desde cuando mamá pasa por alto los secretos, normalmente me sofoca hasta saber todo con lujo de detalle, y ahora es ella la que oculta las cosas.

Suspire confundida.

-bien mamá, ¿Qué ocultas?.

Renee evito mi mirada, intentando concentrarse en su Sándwich. Golpee la mesita con mis dedos, en señal de atención, para después seguir el ritmo con mis zapatos.

-¿mamá?

Mi madre seguía concentrada en su comida, empezaba a sentirme frustrada. Y con los nervios de punta, comenzaba a creer que era algo que me ponía a mí por delante. Por supuesto es algo en lo que yo tengo mucho que ver.

-Bella, no pasa nada cariño. Porque no me dejas comer sin tanto interrogatorio-suplico.

Si, bueno la dejare comer sin tanto interrogatorio. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-me exalte.- mamá tu eres la que normalmente me interroga, hasta en el baño, y tu me pides que pare las preguntas. Eso si que no, habla ahora, porque te pienso seguir al fin del mundo, de ser necesario-. Le amenace.

-Habla Renee, o me encargara de que tengas que comas el resto de tu vida sándwiches, a menos de que te guste el pescado al carbón-. Le mire amenazante.

-Soy tu madre Bella, no te atreverías.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la rete. Renee me miro indignada.

-Respéó.- Y no diré más.

Mormure blasfemias por la bajo, que solo lograría entender yo. Hice ademán de levantarme, algo que hizo que mi madre reaccionara. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, me jalo del brazo, para dar un nuevo sentón sobre el banquito. Y me sobre el costado.

-¡Hay!- me queje.- mamá, ¿se puede saber ahora que pasa?- gruñí quedito.

-Bella, hiciste algo para molestar a… ¿Cómo se llama?... el chico que te gusta-. Renee casi grito.- a si ¿Edward?-. Recordó.

-Shh mamá, baja la voz.- le puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla.- ¿no entiendo de que hablas?-. Me empezaba a sentir en un embrollo total.

-Bueno veras…- mamá comenzaba a soltar la sopa, cuando el Doctor Cullen la interrumpió. Por lo tanto yo maldije. "por todos los santos". Me queje.

La cafetería entera, volteo al lugar donde lugar donde el Doctor Carlisle ya se encontraba, definitivamente no seria una estrella de Televisión; Pero de que tenía admiradoras, así era. Me pregunto como lidia con todo esto su mujer.

-Señorita Swan-. Me llamo, haciendo que diera un respingo, su melodiosa voz me sobresalto.

-¿Si?- pregunte, en un intento de calmar mi corazón, poniendo mi mano sobre el pecho.

El me sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa causar. Esta era la segunda ocasión que le veía sonreír, definitivamente Edward Cullen era la causa de felicidad de la mayoría de la gente dentro de este Hospital.

-Siento interrumpir, pero... una pausa.- Mi hijo no se deja atender. Entiendo que es un chico caprichoso, pero se niega a ser visto por otro que no sea usted-.

Acababa de escuchar bien.

-¿Yo... Es decir, por mi?-. Me calme un poco.- ¿pero porque?.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber-. Comento confundido.- pero entiendo, que igualmente es tu paciente. ¿Por qué no vas a cuidarlo?ó.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras dejaba atrás a mi madre con el Doctor Cullen. Camine despacio y nerviosa a la habitación del susodicho. Mi corazón desbocado, me ponía a pensar, que tal vez el mundo entero lo podría escuchar.- shh no hagas tanto escándalo-. Le suplique. Pero seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Me encontraba frente a su puerta, debatiéndome entre dos o tres toquitos antes de entrar o simplemente entrar. Trague saliva escandalosamente y toque un par de veces.

-pase-. Escuche decir una aterciopela y melodiosa voz.

Abrí despacio la puerta y la cerré tras de mi, esta ocasión sin el endemoniado seguro. Edward se encontraba acostado con la cabeza ladeada, con su mirada perdida en el paisaje que se dejaba ver Por su ventana.

-Hola- le salude. Pero Edward parecía no, notar mí presencia.-Soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella, y estoy a tu cuidado-. Seguía sin moverse.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto cortante.

-Po…Por estos últimos 3 años-. Afirme. Edward ladeo su cabeza hasta que su mirada, se topo con mis no agraciados ojos.

-ah ya veo-. Me equivoco o su tono era con sorna y molesto.

Se estiro un poco, con un pequeño gemido. Me acerque a el para ayudarle, pero negó mi ayuda. Acerco más su mano, a la mesita de un costado, para abrir el cajón.

-¿Qué es esto?, espero tengas una buena explicación, o yo mismo me encargare de que no vueltas a poner un pie sobre este hospital- era mordaz.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando me mostró la causa de su enfado. Eran unas cuantas fotos que le tome en el tiempo que paso en coma. Simplemente quería que viera sus cambios. Comprendo que fue una gran falta de respeto.

-Yo, bueno solo quería que, que vieras tus cambios en este saliva escandalosamente.-discúlpame, no debí. Fue una falta de respeto-. Le mire arrepentida.

-Vete-. Siseo.

No espere a mas, me di media vuelta; mientras sentía como se acumulaban las lagrimas en mis ojos. Como era posible que un cuento terminara con un pésimo final. Por supuesto los finales felices no existen.

* * *

**Me alegra que les este gustan mi fanfic, intentare regresarles los reviews, disculpen la tardanza.**

**En fin mi historia esta inspirada en una pelicula que me gusta mucho, que por cierto solo la e visto una vez y no me parece que sea muy conocida. Pero igual te deja mucho por aprender.**

**PD**

**Ya iran viendo cual es el papel de Carlie en esta historia, tiene un papel muy especial en esta historia.**


	4. Beautiful grouser

**Capitulo III Beautiful grouser.**

Había pasado ya una semana, después de todo el barbullo que se armo en el hospital. Yo seguía asistiendo a mi trabajo a regañadientes, porque según Renee "no por una tonta pelea, voy hacer de lado mis obligaciones". Reconozco que tiene razón. Pero me es casi insoportable tener que seguir aguantando el comportamiento hostil de Edward, para después de cruzar su puerta, olvidar cada una de sus groserías. Es como si quisiera que todo hubiese sido un sueño y aunque lo prefería despierto, para perderme en sus ojos esmeraldas. De las pocas ocasiones que me llegue a escabullir a su habitación, solo para encontrarlo dormido, era como si realmente aquel chico arrogante y frió, solo fuese una ridícula mascara.

Tome como de costumbre mi café, mientras esperada a Rene, sentada en una de las mesitas que se encontraban mas esquinadas, dentro de la cafetería del hospital. Miraba hacia la punta de mi zapato, evitando ojos curiosos. Tenía fama, desde que soy la única que puede atender al hijo del tan prestigiado doctor. No entiendo aun porque Edward Cullen, sigue empeñado en hacerme mi estancia tan abrumadora. Como esque tan pronto se acabo el tan maravilloso encanto del joven "Bello Durmiente".

Unos cuantos taconazos, me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, para toparme con los Nerviosos ojos de Renee.-Hola mamá-. Le salude. Mientras Renee tomaba asiento, frente a mí, en un intento de calmar su tan agitada respiración. Al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua.

-Ho… rayos-. Mamá dio un respingo, dejando inconcluso su saludo.-olvide que llevo prisa. Nos vemos mas tarde Bella-. Dio un brinco de su asiento.

Con paso apresurado, la vi desaparecer del angosto pasillo. Renee venia llegando tarde, desde hace 3 días, últimamente a quien se le pegan las cobijas es a ella. Ya era muy bueno, pensar que Renee seria puntual el resto de su vida. No esa no es Mamá, no insinuó que sea irresponsable, simplemente a veces es muy olvidadiza, y eso incluye horarios.

-¡Hey Bella! Buenos días-. Me saludo Heidi, mientras se situaba en el mismo lugar que ocupaba Renee minutos antes. Traía consigo una tasa de café y una dulce dona.

-¡Ja! Ni tan buenos-. Mormure entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices?-. Cuestiono.

-Digo que serán buenos, el día que Renee no me obligue a cumplir queje.

Heidi me observo curiosa e intrigante.

-Bella, no te obliga, simplemente te aconseja. La que se obliga a venir eres tu.- me guiño un ojo-. Tu y yo sabemos la razón, ¿Qué no?-. Esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-no se de que hablas-. Me encogí de hombros.

-Oh vamos Bella, te encanta el hijo del Doctor Cullen, o me lo vas a negar.

Bufe fastidiada, pero resignada.

-Es solo que es tan frió, tan grosero, tan preponte…-. Unos pasos y un aroma conocido, me hicieron parar mi agradable conversación. ¡Rayos¡

Como no pude notar, cuando Heidi me hacia señas y muecas nerviosas.

-¿Señorita Swan?-. Pregunto una melódica voz. Demonios, ¿Qué tanto abra escuchado?.

-¿Si doctor Cullen?.

Me voltee lenta y nerviosamente, para encontrarme con un sonriente y radiante Doctor Cullen.

-Espero no interrumpir, pero podrías ir a ver a Edward.-no quiere probar bocado, tal vez tu lo convenzas-. Definitivamente escucho lo que dije, y se esta vengando.

-Claro que si, enseguida voy.

El doctor Cullen, se retiro a paso elegante.

Me gire para encarar a Heidi, que me veía con una sonrisa burlona.-bien, creo que están predestinados tú y el bello durmiente-. Se burlo.

-Querrás decir el bello gruñón.

Heidi se levanto, dedicándome una vez mas su burlona sonrisa, para darme después unas palmaditas en la espalda, fingiendo apoyo moral.

Dedicando blasfemias y todo, a quien se lo mereciese, acabe por rendirme, me levante de mi lugar. Para ir a cumplir con "mis obligaciones". Hoy era día que el Doctor Cullen, se iría poco más temprano, así que mi turno se alargo un poco mas, para hacerme cargo de Edward. Al parecer su familia vendría a Forks, ya que seria sumamente difícil trasladar a Edward hasta Inglaterra, en su estado tan frágil en el que se encuentra. La única que a estado frecuentando este sitio es su madre.

Llame a su puerta, un par de veces, pero nadie respondió, heche un pequeño vistazo a la alumbrada habitación. Edward estaba durmiendo placidamente. Era de las ocasiones que me encataba admirarlo, me recordaba a un Ángel. Me acerque a pequeños pasos, para no despertarlo y me senté a su costado.

La charola de su comida se encontraba al otro costado de su cama, sobre su mesita. La comida estaba intacta, no se vea tan mal, después de todo, era prácticamente el hijo del dueño. No le darían cualquier porquería que suelen dar un hospital. Si lo sabré yo, que con mi suerte, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso en hospitales.

Paso una hora más en la que Edward, seguía profundamente dormido y esperaba que así siguiera lo que restaba de mi tiempo. Empezaba a quedarme dormida, cuando Edward se arremolino en su lugar. Y comenzó a despertarse, con un gran bostezo y estirándose.

"mi bello gruñón", ya despertó. Genial.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con desden.

-Te cuido, ¿recuerdas?

Bufo.

-y como tengo que hacer un buen trabajo… te vas a comer todo eso de ahí-. Señale la bandeja de comida. Edward puso un gesto de repugnancia.

-No me puedo mover ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo esto, mientras rodeaba los ojos.

Entonces tendríamos que resolver aquella traba. Rodee la cama, hasta llegar al otro extremo y sentarme a su lado. Examine lo comida que se encontraba en la bandeja, tratando de encontrar la de mejor aspecto. Lo primero que vi fue una sopa de pollo, no lo pensé dos veces, cuando ya tenía la cuchara frente a la boca de Edward.

-entonces... ¿Cómo dicen?, así ya recuerdo "abre la boquita, que ya viene el avioncito"-

Edward hundió mas su cabeza, entre su almohada, con una mueca de asco. Apretó con mas fuerzas sus labios, evitando que la cuchara cumpliera con su cometido.

Avente la cuchara dentro del plato de caldo, esto seria más difícil de lo que parece. Ya ni yo cuando Renee intentaba cocinar por si sola y me obligaba a probar sus experimentos.

-¿Tan mal?-. Pregunte.

-Tienes que comer algo-. Insistí, pero seguía ignorándome.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de aire libre, ¿Quieres?-. Pregunte con una forzada sonrisa.

Me encamine fuera de su habitación, para pedir una silla de ruedas, a pesar de sus patanerías, era mi trabajo, y mi deber era y será cumplir con ello. Renee tiene razón, no inmiscuir los problemas personales, con el trabajo.

-Hey Heidi, necesito una silla de ruedas-. Heidi comenzó a mover sus labios, pero antes evite el sutil comentario o la curiosa pregunta.

-Y no , fue a buscar la silla, con cierta indignación sin antes decirme "mira que ni quería saber". Suspire cansada y me acomode en una de las sillitas de espera. Mi amiga es, como decirlo, algo como la radio, muy informativa, ¡si eso! Me pregunto si abra alguien peor que ella, en realidad si la hay "Renee".

Ella y mi madre, eran de las pocas personales en las que les podía confiar mis secretos. Hasta llegarlas a usar como mi diario personal, sabría que si se los pedía, conseguirían un candadito y se lo incrustarían en la boca. En todo caso no es necesario ni contarles, de algún modo, consiguen enterarse de las últimas.

-Aquí esta la un gran salto de mi asiento.- vaya Bella, últimamente andas muy distraída, no quisiera matarte de un infarto.

-Si no lo haces tú, seguro que Edward lo hará con mucho gusto- gruñí.

Heidi solo movió divertida su cabeza, negativamente. Me sonrió como todo el tiempo, con burla en sus facciones finas. Tome la silla y deje a Heidi atrás con sus burlas. No estaba de humor, ese chico sacaba lo peor de mí. Termino con el poquito encanto, no por eso dejaba de ser de aquel que me enamore sin motivo alguno, claro que no lo sabrá, no mas humillaciones, suficiente tengo con que tenga que atenderlo de diario y que no lo sepa agradecer ni un poco.

Entre sin tocar, no tenia caso, ni si quiera contestaba. Me senté a su lado, esperando su reacción, no quería incomodarlo. A veces lo sentía tan frágil y solo, por alguna razón su dolor amenazaba mi propio corazón. Como si compartiéramos un mismo sentimiento por distintas situaciones. Tal vez el suyo propio, un poco mas doliente que el mió. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser un dolor.

Respiraba normal tan suave. Perdido en sus pensamientos, me dispuse a esperar por un pequeño movimiento, no lo molestaría. Que dejara de ser aquel hombre desvalido, que en veces se ponía un caparazón duro y firme.

Me pregunto, que es lo que pasa por tu terca cabeza. Agradecería poder brindarle ayuda, pero como hacerlo si el mismo no lo hace. Sus ojos reflejan tristeza. Y si supiera que muchas veces lo e visto limpiar sus las lagrimas. Pero es tan duro y terco que jamás lo sabrá reconocer. Le duele, y quisiera nunca haber vuelto a la dura realidad.

Giro su cabeza, hasta que sus esmeraldas, se toparon con mis chocolates. Una linda combinación, lastima que los esmeralda no sepan el secreto de los apagados y solitarios ojos marrones. Ya no brillan como cuando papá me cargaba o como cuando mamá me contaba cuentos. No eso se acabo yo y mi interesa por conocer el amor. Gracias Edward me di cuenta que mi corazón aun vive, pero solo para aquel frió y muerto hombre postrado en la cama sin deseos de salir adelante.

El merecía algo más, que lastima, tal vez desprecio, quizás odio, esos eran los sentimientos que sentía por el mismo. Pero lastima, ese sentimiento tan repugnante, o era odio o era mar, puede que las dos cosas a la vez, yo las preferiría.

-¿Para que la silla? aterciopelada voz de edward me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-vamos a dar una vuelta, ya te lo dije.

-no necesito la silla, puedo caminar-. Intento ponerse de pie, pero solo logro caer de la cama provocando un ruido sordo.

Negué con la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio. Temerosa me acerque a el, no quería causarle mas molestias, mucho tenia con sentirse inútil. Cosa que debería ignorar, yo ignoraba eso, era simplemente el ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra. Me hinque para quedar a lado de un lastimero chico.

-Déjame ayudarte-. No pregunte lo esencial, era obvio que no estaba bien. Edward rechazo mi ayuda, e intento incorporarse por si solo, pero sus muecas eran llenas de dolor. El no debía sufrir.

Con o sin su aprobación, lo tome de un brazo y lo ayude a colocarse en la silla, me miro con ira, pero no le di importancia. No lo iba dejar tendido en el piso. Me coloque tras de la silla para dirigirlo. Esta vez yo tomaría el mando.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto Edward, mientras cruzábamos despacio el pasillo que llevaba a los jardines del hospital, no sin antes hacer una parada por la cafetería. Le señale la cafetería para que entendiera nuestro objetivo.

Edward pidió una barrita de piña y una leche de chocolate, bien Edward era un niño, en el cuerpo de un adulto amargado. Yo solo apetecía unas papas con un refresco, en ocasiones la comida chatarra era mi mejor compañía.

Nos situamos en una banquita del jardín, puse su silla a lado y lo ayude acomodarse en la banca, justo a mi lado. Cada quien en su propia esquina, era como si me huyera. Pasamos gran parte del tiempo en silencio, hasta que lo rompí.

-¿y cuando te darán de baja? aludido agacho su cabeza.

Mientras me ocupaba en darle de poco su comida, algo ofendido pero termino por aceptar que fuese su madre y el mi pequeño hijo, jugando al avioncito.

-Ojala que pronto- dijo eso apenas en un murmullo, pero no tan bajo como para evitarme escucharlo.

No dije mas, de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Y concluí que estando al aire libre, pensaría en cosas menos abrutas. Se desharía de la idea de un suicidio o de vivir en una burbuja aislada del mundo entero.

Edward no seria feliz, si no le prestaban una mano para mantenerlo en pie. El debía de sonreír cada de día, cada hora, cada momento. Era un ser maravilloso, dentro de ese muro que creo, para evitarse mas penas.

Exhalo e Inhalo aire, mientras se empezaba a sumir en su mundo, acaricie una de sus mejillas, para indicarle que era hora de entrar nuevamente al hospital, el quita aparto su cara. Era rabia e impotencia en sus ojos, sabia el porque.

El impacto del accidente le causo grandes contusiones, una parálisis y pérdida de sensibilidad a causa de un grave daño en su espina dorsal. El necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brindaría, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero…

Siempre seria "mi bello gruño".


	5. Welcomes and Farewells

**Capitulo IV ****Welcomes and Farewells.**

-¡Eres un autentico socarrón!- gruñí, sobando mis cines. El solo se limito a dibujar una picara sonrisa que no mostro ni pizca de alegría, y mas bien de pura arrogancia.

Después de nuestras pequeñas diferencias y la vez sentenciar mi estancia laboral, llegamos a la penosa necesidad de llevar acabo una tregua, pero no por eso todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas. En ocasiones me parecía poco creíble que llegáramos a soportar más de dos horas en la misma habitación.

-Ni por asomo, me pienso comer esa cosa tan desagradable- negó con la cabeza, como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase. Lo he dicho Edward podría ser si se lo propusiese toda ternura. Claro que ni por equivocación que el fuese a si.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?- intentaba hacer que probara algo que según las enfermeras era "sopa de verduras a la crema". No seré toda una experta en la cocina, pero por más que le busco el parecido a la crema y la forma de sopa no se la encuentro, de lo verde más creíble, pero de lo espeso y el mal olor, no venia al caso.

-¿Qué no es malo?, tal vez de milagro estoy vivo-, gruño,-algo que me parece inverosímil- eso fue apenas en un susurro,-pero no me durara mucho el gusto, de no ser que cambien de cocinera- en esto ultimo, alzo la voz, como para que medio hospital se enterase de su queja.

Suspire, resignada.

Rodee la cama para alcanzar su bandeja y llevarme aquel intento de comida nutritiva. Que tal vez como decía el "la hayan envenenado" para bienestar propio. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, resultaban hirientes aunque siempre con algo de verdad en ellos. Mientras no fuesen contra mi persona, o alguien que para mi importase, lo demás venia sobrando. Después de todo lo de los alimentos venia siendo cierto, no se veían para nada comestibles.

-De acuerdo me rindo. Veré que te consigo de la cafetería; y no Edward nada de comida chatarra- sentencie, mientras el solo se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y muy a su pesar terminar asintiendo.

Últimamente se las daba, por ingerir cosas poco saludables, estaba bien de vez en cuando, pero a eso de a diario. Cualquiera diría que estaba tratando de acabar con su vida de una forma sutil, rica y surtida. Ya me lo veía frente al televisor, frotándose la pansa, con sus papitas aun lado.

Gire sobre mis talones, para toparme cara a cara con el Doctor Culle.

-Buenos Días- saludo con su ya conocida y relajante voz.

Hice una mueca de arrepentimiento, por ni permitirme disculparme. Debido a mis tan seguidas distracciones y por ellos mis frecuentes intentos de suicido para el Doctor Cullen. Muy amenudeo me las gastaba por ir como rayo por los pasillos, lo que llevaba a chocar con el mismo. Y el sin queja alguna, siempre termina por recibirme con una cordial sonrisa.

-Y muy buenos- musite inconsciente, al tiempo que mi cuerpo quedaba estampado contra su elegante figura.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, en cuanto me di cinco minutos para reflexionar mis palabras ya dichas, con un doble sentido. Me di de topecitos mentalmente, mientras empezaba a sentir arder desde mis mejillas hasta mis orejas.

-Yo, quiero decir... Que si son buenos días- balbucee nerviosa.

Creía haber escuchado un pequeño pero audible "si claro muy buenos", por parte del compañero que yacía acurrucado en su cama.

-Tal vez si Carlisle te dejara de agarra por las caderas y tu fueras tan amable de hacerte a un lado. No te molestaría poder regalarme un momento de felicidad, deleitándome con alimentos que de verdad sean hechos para comer, sin problema alguno- argumento el bello gruñon, sin encanto alguno.

Me solté del amarre de los brazos del Doctor Cullen, y me maldije por tal escenita, "es que tener de cerca a todos los Cullen, es como tocar las estrellas, aunque con Edward era como viajar a la luna".

-Con… con permiso Doctor- Trastabille. Se movió un poco para dejarme pasar, sin remordimiento alguno. La que tenía que parar sus pensamientos lujuriosos era yo, esto de los Cullen comenzaba a despertar mis hormonas. Si supiera Renee para cambiar sus palabras de cada noche "Cariño, me preocupa que tus hormonas lleven congeladas siglos". Que exagerada, lo se.

Resople aliviada, en cuanto me encontré fuera de aquel lugar que me incitaba a pecar. ¿Por qué los Cullen, tenían que ser tan malditamente perfectos? De la nada me llego la inocente duda ¿sus otros hermanos estarán igual? No lo dudo un padre que parece estrella de cine y un hermano que más bien dicho, cualquier Dios le haria los mandados. ¡Pero por supuesto que deben ser perfectos!, yo desentonaría en ese cuadro familiar. Ni pensar que algún día Edward Cullen pusiese sus ojos en mí.

Camine con los hombros caídos y la cabeza agachada, por los amplios pasillos del hospital.

Mientras contaba los cuadritos del pulido y luminoso piso. Me llego la imagen de Edward Cullen, como el niño que sale en mi película favorita "mi pobre angelito". Quien no lo conociese diría que es todo un ángel, pero aquel que se atreviese a tratarlo, le encontraría una cola en vez de una aureola. "Oh si era un ángel".

Busque algo que pareciese nutritivo, pero lo mas cercano a ello, eran unas hamburguesas, que se veían realmente bien. Pensé por un día no tendría nada de malo empaquetar un poco de grasa, después de todo es lo que a mi me falta. Y bueno Edward, es Edward, se lo dejare pasar solo por única vez.

Retome mi paso de regreso al cuarto de Edward, esperando que ya no estuviera Carlisle dentro. Si el bello gruñón, ya me ponía a viajar en un mundo desconocido, ahora teniendo al padre, menos regresaría a la realidad. Suspire aliviada cuando vi a Carlisle hablando con unas enfermeras, a unos cuantos cuartos de donde yo me encontraba. En cuanto me vio, me regalo una elegante y cordial sonrisa, para dar media vuelta e irse.

Pase sin tocar. "ya era costumbre".

-¡Hey! Hoy te pienso consentir- Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron en el momento en que su mirada viajo hasta las hamburguesas.- pero no abuses- le amenace, quitándole nuevamente las hamburguesa de sus manos, y dejando a un malhumorado Edward,- ¿entendiste?- le entregue su hamburguesa, mientras me fulminaba con sus ojos.

Me senté a su lado, en una sillita blanca. Comimos en un silencio algo incomodo, ya que de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y por poco y me topaba desprevenida. Veíamos una serie en la televisión "Dr House", que de momento me recordó un poco a mi vecinito.

Comencé a bostezar como no queriendo las cosas y los parpados me empezaron a pesar. Sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Sentí una gran sacudidazo lo cual provoco que diera un gran salto de mi actual lugar, para después escuchar una risita increíblemente suave y melodiosa, como el golpeteo de de varias campanas.

-planeaba despertarte gentilmente, pero eres imposible- comento amablemente. "si claro".

-si muy gracioso- replique, tallándome los ojos. Me fije en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared que estaba justo frente a nosotros- Demonios-, exclame.

Edward enarco una ceja, para luego correrme como no queriendo la cosa "ya te puedes ir, mi padre vendrá en unos momentos", si buen pretexto. Bien igual me había quedado dormida mas de lo debido. Se supone que le haría la cena a Charlie.

Salí pitando del lugar, para luego abordar mi camioneta, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una que otra palabra, maldiciendo el hospital y la familia perfección. Que se creen, que pueden tratar a las personas con la de punta del pie, no seré lo suficiente buena para el, pero estoy ahí por el, ese es un tema que no puedo negar, cuando hablo para misma. Pero Mientras me pregunte fuera de ello, preferirá mil veces negarlo, antes de que me terminaran humillando. "bien dicen, que la mujer no nació con vocación de alfombra".

Inhale y Exhale unas cuantas veces, antes de llegar a casa de Charlie.

Iba con la mirada fija en el piso, cuando de mis pasos cautelosos para no terminar dándome un gran sentón. Cuando en vez de eso, mi frágil cuerpo choco, con un muro de concreto, pensar que por poco estaría en el piso, pero en vez de eso el propio muro cobro vida y me sostuvo en el aire.

Alce mi adolorida cabeza, para corroborar que el muro no era muro.

-¡pero que de…!-mi maldición fue interrumpida por unos brillantes ojos como la noche y una sonrisa llena de picardía.- ¿Jacob?... Jacob- abrase a mi robusto amigo.

Estaba pasmada de tener nuevamente a Jacob entre mis brazos, pensar que había perdido a mi mejor amigo e intentar enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de aquel órgano que consideraba inservible para el mas vil y cruel sentimiento nombrado "amor". Pero Jacob era especial, así como también lo era Edward, imposible poder negarles un espacio en cuya cajita que ya creía destrozada.

-El mismo… el mismo- su tono de burla, incluso me era de extrañar. Se presento alzando ambos brazos, para dejarse ver mejor. – Vaya Bells y tu sigues igual de torpe. Bueno en realidad es lo que mas me gusta de ti, poder salvar a una Damisela en peligro, con problemas de equilibrio- su tono era con sorna.

Intente darle un Golpecito en su Cabeza, pero me esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Jacob Black!, no es mi culpa que te interpusieras en mi camino- masculle, Jacob me veía con burla.

-No te enojes Bella, no pretendo comenzar mi regreso haciendo pasar malos ratos a mi mejor amiga. Todo lo contrario, estoy aquí para recodar los buenos momentos, para que olvidemos los malos entendidos. ¿Me darás una segunda oportunidad?- Sus ojos me tocaban el alma, simplemente de verlos, de cualquier distancia, es como estar viendo una suplica y un dolor que carecía del cariño,- ¿Me perdonarías, algún día, Bella?.

¿Perdón porque?

Quien se fue, mal interpretando las situaciones fui yo, quien regreso sin pedir explicaciones fui yo. De las ocasiones que viajaba para ver a Charlie, Jacob era mi único amigo de aquel imborrable tiempo. Como dos gotas de agua, siempre juntos, siempre unidos. Desgraciadamente todos crecemos y las cosas cambian, al igual que los sentimientos.

-Jacob, Jamás… óyelo bien Jamás me vuelvas a pedir perdón lo prohíbo- le suplique. Jacob planeaba decir algo, pero lo interrumpí poniendo mi palma frente a su cara.- escucha, no soy ningún ser superior para que me pidas perdón- moví mi dedo meñique negativamente- y no, no Jacob tampoco quiero una disculpa.

Le mire suplicante.

-Los dos tuvimos la culpa, pero el tiempo pasa así como también los errores, de ellos aprendemos Jacob. Vamos a olvidarlo- Jacob me estrujo entre sus brazos. Para luego mirarme con unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Pero…- intento decir, antes de ser callado, con un delicado pellizcon- Bella- intento sonar enojado, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Jacob- lo aprendí- debo suponer que tienes hambre. Vamos te haré de cenar- le guiñe un ojo, al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba de un brazo para arrástralo a mi casa.

-Tu me conoces mejor que nadie- dijo sobándose disimuladamente el estomago.

-De no ser hombre, sospecharía de un embarazo a largo plazo. Y lo mejor es que no engordas, si no al inverso.- me alce de hombros. Jacob me veía incrédulo y burlón. Para estar fuera de dudas no se quedo sin preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Te ves… bien- le aclare. Con Jacob nunca temí sacar a flote mis sentimientos y mis opiniones. Vaya que en esta ocasión me retracte de aquel tiempo. Mis mejillas ardieron y de momento me arrepentí de lo dicho. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo esperaba que no notase mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando deje de ver a Jacob éramos un par de adolescente, sin chiste alguno. El tiempo no perdona, y a veces apremia. Y Jacob es como los buenos vinos, entre más añejos más buenos. Frente a mis ojos tenia a un joven de músculos tipo enjuto y nervudo que destacaban con toda nitidez bajo su piel suave. Tenía un color tan bonito, no era de los chicos que pasaban desapercibidos. Mi amigo estaba hecho todo un hombre, como diría Charlie "hecho y derecho". Sus blancos dientes destacaban gracias al color de su piel, con sus siempre luminosas sonrisas. Traía una playera negra ceñida, que dejaba todo a la imaginación y unos vaqueros negros, que le lucían muy bien.

-Gracias… pero tu no te quedas atrás, te has puesto muy hermosa. Y no miento Bella, eres una mujer bellísima- dijo eso, mientras me daba una vuelta, y mis mejillas se volvían a sonrojar "pero si esta noche Jacob, venia con la misión de disfrazarme como un tomate fresco".

Jacob pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Era acogedor y Calientito, a su lado siempre me e sentido segura, párese que eso nunca cambiaria.

Saque mis llaves, para dar paso a mi casa, y encontrarnos a Charlie frente al televisor.

-Papá, ya estoy en casa- Charlie volteo a mi dirección y me regalo una calida sonrisa, ella se ensancho en cuanto vio a Jacob, abrazándome.

-Hola Bells, veo que ya te has encontrado con Jacob. Me da gusto verlos, como en los viejos tiempos- rió.

-He! Charlie, si por fin Bella, salio de su escondite- me guiño un ojo- una amistad con lazos irrompibles es irremplazable.- Jacob se acomodo en el sillón grande, acompañando a Charlie.

No se como se las apaña para ser tan acertado.

Tome la opción de hacer una tarta de Manzana para la cena, Charlie ya había cenado una pizza como de costumbre, y como la tarta de manzana es la preferida de mi amigo y Jacob el invitado, abría que darle la bienvenida a mi vida, de alguna forma.

-mmm... Bella la tarta esta como para chuparse los dedos- se relamió los dedos, de una manera chistosa. Cosa que hizo que Charlie y yo estalláramos en risas.

-solo es una pista, para que entiendas que nunca mas volverás a salir de mi vida- prometí, poniendo mi mano sobre donde se supone estaría mi corazón. Lo estaba pero no del todo sobresalía.

Inesperadamente mi amigo, paso sus dedos, acariciando mis ya rojas mejillas.

-Lo se- afirmo- pero cuéntame Bella, que has hecho, que es de tu vida. Vamos se que tienes una larga lista de las choco-aventuras de Bella Swan- su alegre carcajada inundo la estancia.

-No hay aventuras Jacob, ya sabes me mude, regrese, y ahora mamá me tiene como enfermera suplente- le mire con un gesto de fastidio- lo disfrutaba, hasta que mi "enfermito", volvió a la vida.-, rodee los ojos,- en fin, no tardare mucho en perder mis estribos y renunciar, a pesar de que es mi ultimo año supliendo, se esta haciendo estresantemente eterno.

Jacob pasó todo el rato de nuestro encuentro, haciendo preguntas de mi vida, sin permitirme enterarme de la suya. En fin ya abría tiempo para que el si me contase sus "choco-aventuras", el si que las tendría. Después de todo siempre a sido un chico audaz y en sus venas siempre ha corrido la adrenalina pura. Nunca le a gustado la vida simple, pero dentro de lo que cabe jamás dejaría de ser aquel adolescente, tierno y sencillo, que deje atrás.

Subí exhausta a mi habitación, después de haber despedido a Jacob.

Luego de haberme dado una relajante ducha y ponerme mi pijama de algodón, me introduje dentro de mis edredones, estaba dando mi último suspiro para entregarme al consolador sueño. Cuando un grito mencionando mi nombre, me hizo dar un respingo, provocando que cayese de la cama, dándome contra mi mesita y trayendo consigo un par de libros que se estrellaron sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Bella!- grito charlie,-El doctor Cullen esta al teléfono.

-¡Hay!-, me queje. Me pare enseguida, después de escuchar las siguientes palabras seguidas de mi nombre. Era raro que el Doctor Cullen me hablase a mi casa, a menos que… "no Edward esta bien, no seas paranoica Bella". Me reproche mentalmente y borre esas espantosas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Baje despacio las escalares, hasta la cocina y alcanzar el teléfono.

-Bueno- conteste, aun adormilada.

-¿Bella?-, respondió el Doctor Cullen.

-si- afirme, intentando despabilarme

- Bella, espero no haberte despertado-, "no que va",- Solo te hablo para avisarte, que mañana Edward será trasladado a mi casa, si gustas puedes seguir ayudando en el hospital, se te asignara un nuevo paciente, o si prefieres presentar renuncia, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, olvidando por completo mi falta de sueño.

-oh vaya, gracias- agradecí, intentado que mi voz no se quebrase.

-Bien Bella, te dejo para que descanses. Hasta luego- colgó.

¿Edward se iba?

Me acosté, aun con el corazón estrujado, y la opresión en el pecho, que no me dejo dormir parte de la noche.


	6. Nurse to domicile

**Capitulo V Nurse to domicile**

Jacob venia casi diario, siempre lo mismo, aunque muy frecuente, pero era agradable pasar el día con mi mejor amigo. A veces veía algún partido con Charlie, y comían pizza siempre y cuando yo no estuviera dispuesta a meterme a la cocina, por una u otra cosa. Tenían sus tan cotidianas charlas en las cuales no me metia. Y cuando me dedicaba un tiempo me contaba cada uno de sus dias fuera de Forks.

Sus tan fracasados amoríos o como ahora era todo un don Juan. Bien Jake siempre a sido así, no le veo ningún cambio, recuerdo cuando me presentaba a sus conquistas, jamás les di el visto bueno, rubias cabezas huecas. Algo que tenia el, es que jamás fue otro a mi lado, siempre el chico coqueto, atrevido, divertido y en ocasiones tímido, aunque de eso casi nada. Siempre tan jovial.

-Y tu que me dices Bella ¿ya has roto algún corazón?- Pregunto Jacob con su coqueta sonrisa y levantando las dos cejas, aun con manchitas de aceite lucia encantador. Habíamos pasado la tarde entera, en su garaje arreglando su moto, bueno en realidad yo solo lo veía. Escuchando una mas de sus anécdotas y uno que otro pequeño grito de dolor, gracias a sus descuidos y a la testaruda de su moto, como le decía el.

- Bueno, para serte sincera, mas bien me lo han roto a mi- respondí como no queriendo la cosa. Jacob no hizo comentario alguno y cambio el tema. Siempre sabría, cuando un tema no era de mi agrado.

- ¿Y has pensando en conseguir un nuevo empleo, en lo que comienzan tus clases?- pregunto pensativo. Llevaba prácticamente tres dias desde que decidí renunciar. Otra en mi lugar debería estar festejando el ya no tener que convivir con el cabezota de Edward Cullen, además de ser algo así como mi "amor pasajero", que para ser pasajero ya me había durado lo bastantito para ser tan verdaderamente atormentador.

-Creo que me daré mis merecidas vacaciones. Sabes Jake, que yo no planeaba trabajar, Renee me obligo y me sonsaco con la cara bonita de… -Jacob me interrumpió.

-Tu enfermito, siempre pensado que eres masoquista, te gustan los malos tratos. Eres increíblemente rara- interrumpió sarcásticamente. Pero termino su frase serio y algo dolido.

-¿Pasa algo Jake?, tus comentarios suelen ser sarcásticos pero nada que fuese mentiras- Intente arreglar las cosas, pero Jacob suspiro frustrado y despacio se acerco a mi.

-Lo se, es lo malo, que yo me incluyo entre los que te han lastimado, se que te lo prometí pero lo lamento tanto Bella- me pegue a el, para demostrar que no había resentimiento alguno y juntos nos sentamos en una esquina, acurrucados.

-No pasa nada Jake, errar es de humanos.- me encogí de hombros. Se disculpaba honestamente por algo que ya estaba olvidado, no en su totalidad pero si lo suficiente como para ya no sufrir por ello.

-Si Bella, entiende yo debí escucharte, y por mi estupida inmadurez perdi a mi mejor amiga. Me aleje de ti por temor…

-¿Temor a que?- pregunte.

-A enamorarme de mí mejor amiga. Cuando me dijeron que tú me amabas y lo mal interprete, mi primer reacción fue huir como un cobarde. ¡Maldición Bella!, me arrepentí a los pocos minutos de haber actuado así, pero me cegó el miedo, el coraje.

Jacob acaricio mis mejillas, mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a surgir.

-Pensé que tu me odiabas- solloce.

-Jamás Bella, imposible poder odiarte, eres especial. Mi mejor amiga Bella, y nunca mas me alejare de ti- una sonrisa radiante bailo en sus labios carnosos.

Abrase a Jacob y deposite un rápido beso en su mejilla, ahora un poco colorada.

-Vaya quien lo diría "el gran Jacob intimidado"-Lo abrase con mas fuerza, Jacob solo se limito a gruñir un poco.

-Tú siempre sacas a flote esa parte de mí- rió.

Jacob simplemente me acobijo a su lado, regalándome un acogedor momento.

-eres mi mejor amiga Bella y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara... Así como que me llamo Jacob Black!- afirmo con una luminosa sonrisa y mirándome fijamente con sus dos y profundos ojos negros.

-Gracias Jake- Jacob me ofreció una de sus manos, para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Sus ojos transmitían un arrepentimiento sincero y honesto. Cuando Jacob se fue, me dejo con una mala idea de sus acciones. Pensamos que mutuamente habíamos arruinado aquella amistad que al ser cultivada, dio hermosos frutos y por un mal entendido todo se fue a la basura.

Como olvidar el momento cuando lo conocí, hasta el día que lo perdí o mejor dicho que nos olvidamos, fue entonces que nos encerramos en un mundo de mentiras. Yo pensé que me había enamorado de Jacob y el simplemente huyo de esos enredosos sentimientos. Intente explicarle que confundí a mi corazón. El amor que sentía por el y sigo sintiendo fue aquel que se hizo una grandiosa y dolorosa amistad. Cualquiera diría que somos un par de tórtolos, cuando a lo mucho llegamos a ser un par de payasos, demostrando a cuanto se ponga en nuestro camino, lo mucho que nos queremos. ¡Porque amar y querer es diferente!. Y tengo muy claro a quien odio por simplemente amarlo.

Un grito familiar interrumpió nuestro momento personal.

-¡Bella!- Billy, el padre de Jacob, llego saludando desde una propia distancia, con una ancha sonrisa.

-Hey Billy- correspondí el saludo, acercándome a su lado.-Hola papá- saludo Jacob.

Un hombre corpulento, de piel rojiza, rostro arrugado y rasgos duros, nos sonrió desde su silla de ruedas. Billy es un gran hombre y muy buen amigo de mi padre. Por algo Jacob y yo tenemos que salir siendo tan buenos amigos, de tal palo, tal astilla.

Jacob pasó por atrás de Billy para conducir su silla y llevarlo fuera del Garaje.

-Bella, tu padre acaba de llamar. Dice que vayas a casa de Renee- asentí, me despedí de ambos y corrí cuidadosamente hasta mi camioneta.

Mi casa esta en total silencio, así que supuse que Renee estaría en su habitación, subí para encontrármela con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa mamá, estas bien?- Renee no contesto- mamá me estas asustando - suplique, empezaba a sentir un ataque nervioso.

-Se murió-musito, sollozando mas fuerte.

¿Se murió?... ¿Murió?... ¿Quién murió?... acabe horrorizada cuando se me vino una ultima imagen a la cabeza... Edward!

-¿Quién murió?- grite un poco mas alto de lo debido, provocando que Renee diera un saltito, poniéndose la mano en el corazón y por primera vez viéndome a los ojos.

-La chica de la película- dijo secándose las últimas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- tenias que haberme pegado semejante susto, solo para saber quien murió- se quejo.

Rodee los ojos molesta, no me puse a pensar en lo entretenida que estaba mi madre viendo aquella película un paseo para recordar, hasta que menciono la triste muerte de la protagonista.

Renee soltó una risita, al darse bien cuenta la razón de mi reacción.

-Cariño, últimamente andas muy distraída ¿no crees?- me miro con ojos curiosos.

Resople por sus palabras.

-Pensé que tu solo veías películas de George Clooney- le sonreí maliciosamente.

-Pasa que el pobre ya estaba muy gastado de tantas veces que lo e visto, ya era tiempo de darle un pequeño receso- nos reímos juntas.

-Bien mamá, habla, ¿Cuál era la urgencia?- cuestione, Renee hizo un gesto pensativo, para luego sonreírme de apoco.

-El Doctor Cullen quiere que vayas a su casa…- no le deje continuar, cuando ya estaba gritando histéricamente.

-¿A su casa?, ¿Para que?, que rayos pienso yo hacer, ni si quiera se como llegar- mamá me dio una palmadita en la espalda, para que me callase.

Salio de la habitación sin decir nada para luego regresar con un papelito entre sus manos. Y entregármelo bien dobladito.

-Ten, es la dirección. Es para ya Bella- me trono bromeando los dedos.

-Bien, bien, no es necesario que me corras de esa forma- le saque la lengua.

Renee me dio un abrazo, para luego sentarse y seguir llorando con su película.

Se despidió de mi desde la ventana, para gritarme un "buena suerte" y algo mas que no entendí.

Conduje varios kilómetros hacia al norte, para adentrarme al denso bosque, hasta que la

Casa me fue visible entre tanto verde y más verde. Mi boca se abrió en forma de "O", y susurrar un poco audible "wow". Me sorprendí al visualizar del toda una casa atemporal y bonita a simple vista, de varios cientos de años. Estaba enterada que la esposa del Doctor Cullen, es una gran decoradora, así que semejante mansión, debe ser obra de la misma Esme.

Se veía preciosa, entre tantos árboles, que podrían ser el jardín más enorme del mundo. Sonreí por la simple idea de vivir entre la pura y grandiosa naturaleza.

Camine hasta el porche que sobresalía del primer piso. No sin antes fijarme en los enormes ventanales que me dejaban ver un poco la parte interior de la casa. Una pequeña y frágil figura salio a recibirme, hermosa y simpática, su cabello corto y rebelde, apuntaba a diferente direcciones. Sus pequeños ojos onix eran expresivos, pero pude darme cuenta que no mostraban pizca de felicidad, de no ser por su sonrisa, pensaría que algo andaba mal.

-Hola, tu debes ser Bella, ¿Cierto?- su voz de soprano, me dejo inmutada, definitivamente era familiar de Edward.

Asentí, con una sonrisa amistosa. Ella me la devolvió ahora con un poco mas de entusiasmo.

-Entremos, por cierto soy Alice hermana de Edward- se presento con un abrazo.- Ven sígueme- me condujo dentro de la casa.

Pude visualizar que atrás de la puerta hacia la izquierda, se encontraba una elevación en el suelo, donde posaba un gran piano, lo que hizo preguntarme ¿Quién tocaba?. Y tras ella, la puerta de la cocina, precisamente a donde Alice me llevaba para dar con el comedor y encontrarnos con la perfección en persona. Mi boca estuvo apunto de abrirse nuevamente en una gran "O", pero por educación me contuve, simplemente saludando cordialmente.

-Hola Bella, me alegro que hayas venido- me saludo el Doctor Cullen, acercándose a donde me había quedado congelada. Apenas pude asentir intentando sonreírle.-Ven, te presentare a mi familia- me animo dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

Después se giro, para nuevamente quedarnos frente a su familia.

-Ya conoces, a Alice y a mi esposa Esme,pero me parece que no te e presentando con el resto- me sonrió nuevamente y me señalo a una esquina de la mesa donde se encontraba un chico de aspecto musculoso y fornido, su cabello en ligeros rulos, de un negro brilloso, que a simple vista me parecía un levantador de pesas y una chica que me dejo con la sangre helada, de tipo modelo de revistas para trajes de baño, su cabello rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus facciones finas y unos hermosos ojos azules.- Ellos son Emmet y Rosalie- ambos me saludaron educadamente, regalándome un abrazo igual de amistoso que el de Alice.

Después señalo al otro extremo de la mesa, para toparme con unos ojos color miel, que me examinaban curiosamente, un chico con cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, levemente desordenado, sus facciones igual de finas que el resto. Pero no deje pasar desapercibidas aquellas ojeras que sobresalían en cada uno de ellos, que a pesar de todo, no le hacían ningún daño a su belleza inhumana. Seguramente se debían al mal tiempo que debieron pasar depuse del accidente de Edward y su extraña actitud de los últimos días. –el es Jasper- concluyo su presentación.

Alice corrió hasta el lado del chico que me fue presentado hasta el ultimo, para que el pasara su mano por la pequeña cintura de Alice. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaban en pareja, y lo hubiese visto raro de no ser porque Renee me comento que todos a excepción de Edward eran adoptados.

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos- sonreí cohibidamente.

Cada un me sonrió, con la misma sonrisa triste que note hace unos momentos en Alice.

-Siéntate aquí Bella, necesitamos hablar- me señalo un silla que se encontraba frente a el y alado de Alice.

-Bella, nosotros queríamos pedirte un favor-señalo con la mirada a su familia-Veras, Edward no esta en un buen estado, se a negado a comer, no a probado alimento, desde que salio del hospital- miro preocupadamente a su esposa, que tenia una sombra de tristeza en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, que de momento me pareció ver a los ojos de Edward que tenían la misma expresión, pero con un dolor mas profundo.- Y por lo que pude ver, contigo al menos no evitaba hasta las bocanadas de aire- me miro esperanzado.

-¿Y yo como puedo ayudar?- pregunte, temerosa de lo que estaba apunto de escuchar.

Esta vez me pareció escuchar una melodiosa voz.-Nos gustaría que fueras la enfermera personal de Edward- me pidió Esme- por supuesto, te pagaremos lo que tu nos pidas- aclaro.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario lo haré con gusto- me pareció ver una expresión de sorpresa en cada uno de mis acompañantes en el amplio comedor- no espero nada a cambio - anime para que hablaran.

-Al menos deja que te ofrezcamos una habitación, solo por un tiempo. Es para que no des tantas vueltas, estamos al tanto de la distancias que tienes que cruzar- suplico el Doctor Carlisle.

-Bueno yo…- pero Emmet interrumpió- Oh vamos quédate, será interesante tener una nueva cara entre nosotros- insistió.

-Bien, pero no quiero ser mucha carga- Replique Mordazmente-Se los agradezco y de verdad a sido un gusto conocerles a todos- agradecí con una sonrisita de nerviosismo.

-Ven Bella te llevare al Cuarto de Edward, el tuyo esta justo frente a el de el- me condujo hasta la tercer planta de la casa.

-Ah Bella de una te aclaro, llámame Carlisle, estamos en confianza- asentí cuidadosamente, comenzaba a sentirme en un ambiente acogedor.

Su habitación de Edward se encontraba justo al fondo de un pasillo al sur, me sorprendió cuando Carlisle la abrió y pude ver un espacio rectangular, una de las paredes era de grandes ventanales, que dejaba ver una fantástica vista, su armario y su cuarto de baño estaban justo al lado opuesto de la puerta. A lado oeste, la pared estaba cubierta de discos, de todo tipo de música y un sofisticado equipo de música en la esquina, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de tele obscura. Y ya en medio de la habitación se encontraba Edward recostado en su cama. Que se veía cubierta de una colcha negra y sus almohadas blancas.

Edward se fue despertando poco a poco, gracias al ruido que estábamos provocando. Sus ojos verdes, se posaron en mí, para luego abrirse como platos.

-¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?-

* * *

**_Agradesco cada uno de sus Reviews, aunque la mayoria no los e podido contestar, esto es solo para que vean que si los leo. _**

**_Ahora no creo poner POV de Edward, no al menos por el momento y sobre Carlie, pronto sabran que paso con ella. _**

**_Ya se abran dado cuenta que soy amante del suspenso. Si pongo un POV de Edward, no se tendrian que quebrar la cabeza y asi no tiene caso, nos pone mas apensar si lo dejo asi, que si Edward nos contara sus sentimientos._**

**_Y por la redaccion bueno me gusta escribir y todo el rollo, pero tengan en cuanta que no soy una profesional y hago el mayor esfuerzo, aun asi me tardo casi una semana en corregir cuanto error me es posible para darles una mejor lectura y les sea mas agradable leerme. Asi que si ven algun error o algo que no les paresca apropiado haganmelo saber, para poder corregirle tambien._**


	7. Venting Sorrow

Capitulo VI Venting Sorrow

Aquellas ojeras, que resaltaban en su piel nívea, dos semanas atrás, ahora de un grisáceo pasaban aun visible negro, ávidos de dolor. Así como también su blanca tez, traslucida tal vez luciéndose realmente enfermo. Mire sus labios que tiempo atrás lucían color carmín eran de un pálido rosado. Lucia mas delgado, que en su estado desgarbado y jovial. Mi corazón se encogió cuando sus verdes ojos cruzaron con los mí Doctor Cullen, se puso en medio de ambos ignorando la pregunta de su hijo y tomando un termómetro de la cómoda que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama de Edward.

-39 °C...- murmuro haciendo una pausa,- Vamos Edward llenare la bañera, necesitamos bajar un poco tu temperatura, no quiero que suba mas- Dijo, dedicándome una mirada, sus ojos depositaban toda esperanza en mi y suplicaban ayuda.

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse, dibujando una mueca incomoda, se veía muy mal, así que me ofrecí para empezar con mi promesa.

-Doc… perdón Carlisle, si quieres puedo ir por un trapo húmedo, así no tendrá que levantarse- le guiñe un ojo y le susurre al oído- luego jugaremos a la comidita- intente hacer el ambiente mas ameno.

El me sonrió y asintió silenciosamente mientras salía de la habitación dedicándole una última mirada a su frágil hijo. Detrás Salí yo, en busca de un trapo limpio y algún recipiente para el agua. Baje despacio las escaleras, concentrándome en cada paso, para no cometer mi primer error y no ser solo uno en cama si no dos. En mi camino me tope con Esme, y aproveche para pedir el trapo con el recipiente.

-Señora Cullen – ella me interrumpió.

-Oh dime Esme, por favor- me dedico una calida sonrisa, que no pude evitar responder.

-Esme, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme un trapo limpio y algún recipiente para el agua- ella asintió y me indico que la siguiera a la cocina.

Esme comenzó a buscar en su alacena, mientras cantaba una canción tan bajito que no logre escuchar de cual se trataba pero no deje pasar desapercibida su hermosa voz. Para tampoco fijarme que su cocina era igual de amplia pero sencilla, con sus paredes blancas y sus muebles de madera color caoba. Igual de acogedora que cada rincón de su maravillosa casa.

-Aquí tienes- me entrego un recipiente de plástico color azul, con un trapo de franela rojo.

-Gracias Esme- agradecí con una sonrisa rápida pero honesta- subiré con Edward- sonreí por ultimo, para luego salir de la cocina y volver a subir al cuarto de su hijo.

Suspire hondo, antes de girar la perilla, y me prepare para los reclamos y los gritos de Edward que a media frase se quebraban. Pero cuando entre lo único que encontré fue aun testarudo y débil chico. Edward dormía placidamente, y su respiración era tranquila.

Me acerque a la cama, y me acomode a su lado, delicadamente, como cuando lo cuidaba en el hospital, poniendo la franela húmeda en su frente. Edward murmuro unas cuantas incoherencias a las cuales no puse atención y me concentre en bajar la fiebre.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto abriendo sus tristes orbes esmeraldas.

-Bajo la fiebre- le conteste, Edward volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero enseguida los abrió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, volví a exprimir el trapo, para humedecerlo de nuevo y depositarlo nuevamente en su frente.

Pensé en la pregunta, aun sin lograr comprender del todo, respondí.

-No queremos que te pongas peor.

-No- se detuvo un momento,- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-.

-Al parecer extrañas jugar al avioncito- intente bromear, pero no logre mucho, porque su intento de sonrisa, se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza.

-Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestione.

Edward asintió despacio.

-¿Por qué te haces esto, porque le haces esto a tus padres?- sus facciones eran de dolor, y enseguida me arrepentí por mi curiosidad.

-Discúlpame, se que no es de mi incumbencia- aparte mis ojos de su cara y me dedique a ver el paisaje por los grandes ventanales, mientras mojaba nuevamente el trapo.

-No se, puede que este recibiendo una lección muy difícil, y soy un cobarde como para no saber aprender de ello- el continuo hablando después de un gran silencio- e cometido tantos errores, y sabes aun los demás terminan pagando por mis imprudencias. Debería ser yo el que lleve todo el peso encima, pero no es así. Esa es la parte más difícil, ver como los que amo pagan por mí.- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y los volvió a cerrar, evitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Medite si seguir en silencio, acompañándolo en su mudo dolor, pero el necesitaba desahogarse y ser acompañado por alguien que lo entendiera.

-Edward- murmure bajito, el abrió sus vidriosos ojos- Comprendo que estas pasando por una situación muy difícil de sobrellevar, y quizás hay algo mas, no te pido que me cuentes. Pero si que lo medites, que pienses en tus padres, tus hermanos están sufriendo contigo, ninguno juzga tu dolor, y te apoyan hasta el final, pero necesitan ayuda, tu ayuda. Solo inténtalo- no supe si fue una imprudencia de mi parte, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, solo esquive su mirada.

-Ahora lo vez, ellos sufren por mi culpa- puse mis dedos sobre sus sedosos labios.

-Shh, no te culpes, solo están preocupados, pero tu puedes cambiar eso- le sonreí.

-Si tu supieras, me entenderías del todo, comprenderías que no soy el único causante de su sufrir- sus lagrimas comenzaron a emerger, y lloro en silencio.

Retire el trapo de su frente, y acomode su cabeza en mi pecho, delicadamente jugué con su cabello cobrizo, mientras se apretaba contra mí y su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto. Debería ser la parte donde yo me rompiera en pedazos, pero tenia que ser fuerte por el, por su familia.

Su respiración volvió a la normalidad, e incluso relajada, que llegue a pensar que se abría quedado dormido, por lo que lo moví un poco para asegurarme. El delicado movimiento lo alerto y levanto su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no deb…- negué suavemente y termine con la frase.

-no importa, de algo tengo que servir- continué antes de que el hablara,- ¿te apetece comer algo?- el negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, tal vez solo una fruta, te prometo que no jugaremos al avioncito- lo pensó un poco, una sonrisita bailo en sus labios pero no salio a flote, aun no estaba listo.

-De acuerdo, una fruta- sonreí en agradecimiento y quizás alegría, lo más probable.

-Perfecto, entonces no tardo nada- me levante despacio de la cama. Me gire para dedicarle un ultimo vistazo, sus ojos seguían llorosos y triste, tan perdidos en su entorno.

Baje nuevamente cuidadosamente las escaleras. Aun sin comprender de donde tome tanto valor, para escucharlo sin soltar una sola lagrima. Ni en mis sueños podría haber sido yo, quien fuera fuerte. Siempre abría de ser la débil Bella. Pero Edward me necesitaba fuerte y valiente. El tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de apoyo y comprensión. Nada que se asemeje a lastima, mas bien amor y coraje.

La casa estaba iluminada, gracias a los grandes ventanales. A pesar de que en Forks normalmente siempre estaba en las sombras, hoy era uno de esos días donde el sol hacia su milagrosa aparición. Curioso, esperaba que fuera alguna señal, no seré muy creyente de los milagros, pero empezaba a sentir curiosidad por aquello. Era extraño que precisamente hoy el sol iluminara cada rincón de esta casa.

Llegue a pensar que los habitantes de la casa salieron, cuando unos pequeños bracitos me rodearon por detrás, provocando que soltara la manzana que ya había tomado de la mesita que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Alice, pensé que no se encontraba nadie- comente, poniendo una mano en mi corazón e intentado regularizar mis latidos.

-lo lamento Bella-se encogió de hombros- solo me quede yo, el resto salio, pero no tardaran mucho- comento.

-ya veo.

-Bella, ¿mi hermano estaba llorando, cierto?. No es que estuviera escuchando, pero acabo de pasar a verlo y no es nada discreto con sus ojos rojos y su mal humor-rió sin alegría.

Suspire pesadamente. Solo asentí despacio.

-No lo dejes solo, necesita entender que no se puede hechar la culpa de todo- Alice rió por mi cara, tal vez se reflejaba mi confusión.

-El te lo dirá, yo lo se. Créeme para que mi hermano se dejara ver llorar, es un gran paso. Es un cabezota y se lastima mas, guardando sus sentimientos solo para el. Es bueno saber que ya hay alguien que le brinde un hombro y olvide el pesar.- dijo por ultimo, dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la cocina, con sus pasos gráciles y ágiles dignos de una bailarina.

Me quede inmóvil, sin comprender bien del todo, que es lo que me quiso decir.

Esta vez no tuve mucho cuidado al subir las escaleras, en realidad todo gracias a la conversación con Alice y me falta de equilibrio, tropecé frente a la puerta de Edward. Y alabe a la señora Cullen, por tener tan bien alfombrado, de no ser por eso, el golpe hubiese sido más doloroso.

-¡Demonios!- entre al cuarto, sin fijarme en mi bello gruñón- malditos pies chuecos-refunfuñe. Oí una risita burlona, y me gire para toparme con un Edward bien despierto. Yo aun seguía sobando donde recibí el golpe, olvidando el publico. Provocando que mis mejillas se ruborizaran.

-¿Fuiste tu la de todo el escándalo?- pregunto arcando una ceja. Esta vez sentía aun mas mis orejas ardiendo, solo Edward Cullen provocaría tales efectos en mi persona.

-Humm si, es que mi torpeza se hizo presente- resople frustrada. Edward solo se rió por lo bajo. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor, seguramente por la fiebre. Pero ya no sudaba como momentos atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte.

Edward miro con desagrado, la manzana que traía en mis manos.

-Estaré bien, mientras no me hagas comer esa manzana- señalo con uno de sus dedos.

-Lo prometiste-me hinque a su lado,- Por favor. No tienes nada de defensas, por eso es que estas así, y preocupas a tus papás. Hazlo por ellos, ¿si?- hasta cierto punto le suplique, no quería que nada le pasara.

Edward suspiro resignado y yo festeje mi triunfo. Miro resignado la manzana y la tomo pesadamente. Medito un poco en cuanto a comerla o no, para final de cuentas darle una pequeña mordida y mirarme rencoroso. Insistí para que le diera una mordida mas, seguí molesto pero igual obedeció, dejando mitad de la manzana y colocándola en su mesita.

-ya, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-termínatela- lo apremie, pero el negó suavemente- anda una mordida mas- tome la manzana y la puse frente a el. Volvió a negar cerrando los ojos.

-Eres tan testarudo- el me ignoro- bien, hagamos una cosa, te ayudo a tomar un baño, luego duermes un rato y cuando despiertes terminaras la manzana- cruce los dedos antes de saber su respuesta.

-No lo se- dudo,- me siento inútil. ¿Estas dispuesta a verme desnudo?- su pregunta provoco que me sonrojara una vez mas.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que tienes traje de baño, puedes usarlo y así podré ayudarte- suplique porque le gustara mi grandiosa idea. Ya que no seria mucha ayuda verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Me parece bien- acepto la idea.

-Iré a ver si ya llegaron tus hermanos o alguien, para que te ayuden con el traje de baño- el asintió.

Busque por cada rincón pero no encontré a nadie, tal vez Alice ayudaría, recordé la explicación del doctor Cullen y me detuve en el segundo piso, y fijarme cual de las dos habitaciones era de Alice. Toque en la primera pero nadie respondió, así que camine a la segunda a final de pasillo, y como si por adivina fuese, justo antes de tocar una Alice sonriente se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Hola Bella!!- me jalo a su cuarto- Tardes en venir a verme- me aprendió.

Un poco después, tenia frente a mi a una pequeña Alice, retorciéndose en el suelo, y carcajeándose a mandíbula suelta.

-No bella, lo siento pero no pienso ayudarte con eso- siguió riéndose.

-Alice, ¿Por favor?- implore su ayuda, pero nada funciono Alice no seria de mucha ayuda.

-No, créeme no estoy dispuesta a ver las miserias de mi hermano- Gorjeo Alice, su voz se quebraba gracias a sus constantes risotadas.

-¡Bien!- gruñí- no necesito la ayuda de nadie puedo sola- Azote la puerta, no sin antes seguir escuchando las carcajadas de Alice, hasta el tercer piso.

Entre a grandes zancadas, y me coloque aun lado de la cama de Edward. El me miraba incrédulo y sin nada de disimulo.

-Estamos solos en esto- solté, pude ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban aun mas notables. Me sentí orgullosa por devolverme todas las que le me había hecho, en una sola frase.

-Podemos esperar un poco- dijo Edward. Pero lo ignore, se supone que mi trabajo era verlo, simplemente su enfermera, cuantas enfermeras no hubiesen posado sus ojos en semejantes atributos. Podría solo cerrar los ojos, o un intento de.

-No- gruñí, Edward se sobresalto un poco- Puedo cerrar los ojos, en lo que te pongo el traje. Dime donde esta, mejor acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Me acerque a su armario, donde Edward me indico y saque un traje tipo bóxer color negro, agradecí que no fuese nada que provocara mis alocadas hormonas. Una vez que la hubiese tomado, me acerque nuevamente a su lado y cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme."Bella es solo cosa del cuerpo humano, nada fuera de lo común", pero a quien engaño, Edward no es un simple ser humano, es una criatura perfecta en todo la extensión de la palabra. Retire las únicas sabanas que le cubrían, la única prenda que tapaba su cuerpo de Dios, era un bóxer y me deleite un poco con su torso desnudo, que a pesar de a ver adelgazado, su belleza innata seguía intacta.

Tome el traje y se lo di, venia la parte mas difícil, cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba de la orilla el bóxer que traía ya puesto, esa parte no fue difícil, lo complicado era que aun sin ver mi imaginación ya se encontraba volando mas allá de lo imaginable. Sentí su mano entregarme el traje, me voltee de espaldas a el, enderece correctamente el traje. Me volví a girar ya con ellos correctamente y los ojos cerrados. Respire unas cuantas veces antes de seguir, mis dedos rozaron con su suave piel. Mientras Edward guiaba mis manos con las suyas, para no dar un resbalón equivocado. Una vez bien puestos me concentre en controlar mi nerviosa respiración, mis desquiciadas hormonas y mi alocada imaginación.

-¿Bella?- su voz me hizo dar un respingo y devolverme a la realidad. Busque un poco por la habitación para hallar su silla de ruedas. La encontré en una esquina bien doblada.

-Traeré la silla. No creo poder cargarte hasta el baño- bromee un poco. Sin fijarme en su expresión me conduje hasta la esquina y traer de regreso su silla.

Pegue la silla a un costado de la cama, para que fuese más sencillo. Lo ayude a sentarse sobre la cama, y lo jale un poco para que cayese sobre la silla. No niego que fue complicado, pero hasta el momento íbamos bien.

Lo deje un momento, en lo que me dedicaba a abrir el agua de la bañera, mientras esta se llenaba, Salí al encuentro de Edward, me miro aun confuso y podría decirse que algo apenado. Lo conduje hasta el baño y lo pegue a la bañera que estaba por terminar de llenarse.

-Ahora probemos que tan fuerte soy- Edward gruño algo inteligible, supuse que le molestaría ser ayudado por una mujer. Yo más bien me preocuparía por mi torpeza, no me perdonaría dejarlo caer.

Cerré las llaves de la bañera y acto seguido, con mucho esfuerzo logre poner a Edward con sumo cuidado dentro de la bañera, pero por descuido mió, termine cayendo junto con el, por suerte no logre lastimarlo, o al menos eso aparentaba, su burlona expresión.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto aun entre risitas.

-No te burles- lo regañe- ¿tu estas bien?- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Al parecer tu también querías un baño- se burlo- agrace que la bañera es lo suficiente grande, para caber juntos.

-Será mejor que me salga, antes de que...- pero Edward me jalo nuevamente a la bañera evitando que saliera. El tacto de su piel humano, me hizo estremecer. Y al mismo tiempo fue tan reconfortante.

-Quédate- suplico, asentí algo aturdida, por sus penetrantes ojos, justo se comenzaron a poner vidriosos nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te sientes mal?,

-solo quédate- su voz se quebró- un poco, por favor- Edward comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, mientras yo me acurrucaba a su lado y le brinda como ya hubiese dicho Alice, mi hombro.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy- le susurre al oído- todo esta bien- lo abrase a un mas fuerte, mientras miles de lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas y yo las limpiaba una y otra vez. Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente, mientras sufría en silencio, me maldecía por no saber que le sucedía, sentirlo tan desprotegido y no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Dime que es lo que te pasa Edward?, déjame ayudarte- murmure tan bajito que dudaba que me hubiese escuchado, pero aun así lo hizo.

-La perdí- susurro entre sollozos- la perdí Bella- su voz se quebró y su llanto aun silencioso se hizo mas fuerte.

-¿Qué perdiste?

-mi hija- musito.

Entonces recordé, el nombre que repitió tantas ocasiones en el hospital, ahora comprendía que era lo que desgarraba lentamente su corazón. No podía entender la magnitud de su dolor, hasta que lo abría dicho, y ahora pudiésemos los dos compartir aquella pena, y no cargara con ella el solo.

Ya que Edward se calmo un poco, volvimos a repetir el mismo procedimiento que utilizamos antes del baño, lo saque con mucho mas cuidado esta vez, el bóxer con los ojos cerrados, esta ocasión si se puso la parte baja de su pijama, y lentamente lo cubrí con una sabana. Su fiebre ya había bajado un poco, así que no hubo problema con ello.

-Quédate Bella- obedecí y me quede a su lado, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos rebeldes, mientras tu respiración se volvía tranquila. Quizás esta noche no dormiría, pero me quedaría toda una eternidad sin pegar con ojo si así lo necesitase. El podría desahogarse conmigo cuantas veces el quisiera.


	8. Love in a field day

**Capitulo VII ****Love in a field day**

Aquella tarde poco soleada, Alice me arrastro de compras y lo digo literalmente. Mi nueva amiga sufre una grave obsesión por todo lo que tuviera el signo de pesos. Y es que bien los Cullen se podían gastar una fortuna y aun así les venia sobrando. Cuando yo terminaba siendo la victima de tal atrocidad. "de acuerdo me escuche muy dramática", pero a pesar de ellos los Cullen poseían un don muy especial llamado "unión".

Alice me traía corriendo cuando suponía que tenia que estar cuidando a su hermano, pero el momento en que le reclame ella dijo algo parecido a "es que esta salida es respecto a mi hermano, así que dentro de lo que cabe sigues en tu trabajo GRATIS", remarco la ultima palabra, como agradeciendo o exigiendo que pidiera algo a cambio. Algo que por obvias razones no pasara nunca.

Las cosas con Edward van cada día mejor, al menos e logrado que se termine una manzana completa, ya lograre que se coma dos. No diría que nuestra relación fuese de grandes amigos, pero tampoco mostró señales de arrepentimiento por haberme confiado algo de suma importancia, ya que a la semana siguiente agradeció que le háyase escuchado sin replica alguna y aun así se disculpo. Después de aquel hecho Edward cambio de alguna forma conmigo, después de todo ya no era un gruñón. Siempre con un respeto entre nosotros, eso hacia que mi corazón se iluminara y de alguna forma crecía cierta esperanza en mi corazón a pesar de que mi cabecita sabia que eran pocas las probabilidades de que Edward Cullen, llegara a sentir algo por mi."Tonta, Tonta de mi" me regañaba todas las noches que me acurrucaba aun lado de Edward.

-Bella, tengo una idea- la vocecita de Alice, logro que olvidara mis ratos de reflexión. Sus ojos tenían cierta chispita extraña que en otras circunstancias me hubiera asustado, pero que podría esperase de "Alice lo sabe todo", podría ser alguna psicópata idea o tal vez algo útil.

-Alice "EL CHICO DE ARRIBA" como tu le dices, es un cascarrabias no va a...-

Pero la cantarina voz de mi amiga, no me dejo continuar.

-Si que lo hará Bella- se lo pensó un poco – Llévalo a un día de Picnic... El tiempo esta a su favor- dijo mirando los pocos rayos de sol que sobresalían del nublado cielo.

Claro, llevaba días sin exagerar, intentando que Edward saliera de esa maldita cama, que comenzaba a ponerme de nervios, tan así era que me sentía celosa del propio colchón que le hacia los días mas placenteros por así decirlo. Ya me gustaría ser yo ese objeto inanimado.

-Bien lo intentare aun que me mande por un tubo- la mire amenazante- te Advierto Alice Cullen que si "EL CHICO DE ARRIBA" me lanza de nuevo algún objeto y las manzanas cuentan. Yo misma quemo alguna prenda que te sea de suma importancia. ¿Has comprendido?

Alice trago saliva algo escandalosa, pero asintió con insuficiencia.

Luego de mi importante charla con Alice, comencé a pensar en mi discurso para Edward, estaba accesible, pero no era como para aprovecharme. Tome un poco de aliento en cuanto mi pose frente a Edward, el cual tenia sus audífonos puestos, una ceja alzada y una mueca divertida.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar, mientras pensaba una mejor forma, para no ser atacada.

Tal vez…

"Oye Edward, Te gustaría comer una manzana en medio del bosque" o mas apropiado "Podrías salir de esa maldita cama, que acapara toda tu atención"

Le hice señas con las manos, para que me escuchara. Curioso se quito los audífonos y espero a que hablara.

-Vamosdepicnic- solté de golpe

-¿Ah?- El parpadeo un par de veces, sin comprender bien lo que había dicho.

-Quesivamosdepinic- tome un poco de aire- enelbosque.

Se incorporo un poco sobre la cabecera aun sin comprender lo que yo había dicho. Lo supe por su mueca confusa.

-Bella respira- Respire- bien, ahora si mas despacio por favor. ¿Qué si que?- me animo alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Quieres ir a un día de campo?- le mire con esperanza- solo tu y yo, solos. Quiero decir sin hermanos- le sonreí.

-No.

-Genial iré prepa…- un momento ¿Qué dijo?- ¿Por qué no?.

-Porque no- Respondió mientras jugaba con su cadena colgada al cuello y de ella colgaba una Cruz color oro, con un pequeño brillantito en medio de ella.

-Que hermosa cruz- cambie el tema. Edward suspiro y pude ver triste en sus ojos. En cada movimiento y la manera en tan suave que pasaba sus dedos por la pequeña cruz.

No respondió.

Me acerque a su lado y me senté en la esquina de la cama, Edward cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la sobaba formando circulitos.

Una hora más tarde, Emmett ya cargaba a su hermanito pequeño. Una hora más tarde, Emmett ya cargaba a su hermanito pequeño. Y este hacia rabietas como todo niño. Todos disfrutábamos la escena, porque entre pataletas siempre hubiesen bromas entre ese par. Esta casa era una penumbra sin las risas con sonora melodía. Cada una con una distinta sintonía pero todas tan armoniosas.

-¡Emmett Bájame!!-Edward gritaba entre risas y las del resto de los Cullen.

-Lo siento hermano- Emmett me miro de reojo- son ordenes de la señorita Bella- Edward soltó un bufido.

-Pero no me pueden obligar- esta ocasión gruño- ¡si digo no, es no!

Emmett soltó a Edward y lo acomodo en su silla de ruedas, que ya se encontraba en las afueras de la casa. Se retiro dándole palmaditas en su hombro, dejándonos a ambos solos. Mientras los demás nos dejaban solos y las risas fueron cesando.

Tome aire y rompí el silencio, para nada incomodo pero innecesario.

- Lo siento Edward, pero tu me obligaste- comencé a empujar su silla, entre la espesura al bosque.

Edward fingía estar molesto, y respiro hondo.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunto

-Quiero que conozcas mi lugar secreto- me atore un poco con las rocas y Edward rió- se que te encantara.

Realmente Edward reía como nunca, después de las ultimas semanas llenas de arrancas, dolor e hirientes palabras. Se veía todo su esfuerzo, sabia que el no estaba del todo bien, lo único que hacia era guardarse el dolor para el solo, y no contagiarlo a las personas que lo rodean. Me dolía verlo de tal forma, cada hora a su lado me unía mas a el, sin importar si por lo menos me tenia un poco de aprecio, no importaría si cuando acábese todo, el me olvidase.

Siempre soy la damisela en peligro. Esperando al valiente caballero, pero por primera vez en los cuentos de amor. La damisela tiene que ser la heroína y salvar a su valiente caballero del infierno al que a sido condenado. Siempre lo protegería de ser por toda una eternidad.

Edward comenzó a toser y me detuve un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Si-. Respondió a secas. No quise continuar con el tema y estuve apunto de darme media vuelta, cuando sentí su mano calida tomando mi muñeca – lo siento Bella, me e comportado como un imbecil. Es solo que es tan difícil y...- le puse mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios.

-Y yo lo entiendo Edward- acaricie su mejillas por un momento.

Momentos mas tarde ya estábamos en medio de un bellísimo prado. El cual conocí una semana después de mí llegada a Forks. En esas situaciones, cuando algo no te parece y sales corriendo de tu casa y tu alma adolescente sale a flote. Así fue como conocí y desde aquel momento lo visito cada que se de la ocasión, como ahora.

-Aquí es donde el viento se llevaba todo aquello que me hace daño- me puse frente a Edward y me arrodille un poco para estar a su altura.- Aquí es donde lloro, grito, pataleo y nadie me puede decir nada. El bosque es mudo, como el dolor que nos llega atormentar. Nos deja hablar sin palabras y nos contesta con pequeños roses. – Edward solo se limitaba asentir lentamente- ¿Sabes algo Edward?- no respondió – quiero compartir contigo mi lugar secreto.

Edward me miraba tras sus hermosas pestañas, y de sus ojos se escapo una pequeña lágrima.

-Gracias Bella- no pude mas que abrazarlo y aferrarme a el, aferrarme para siempre a el. Provocando que lo acompañara entre sus lágrimas.

-Bueno ya basta de tanto llorar-le sonreí y el me correspondió.- hay que aprovechar el buen tiempo- le di un pequeño beso en su frente. Soltando una risita, al darme cuenta de que ahora el que se sonrojaba era otro. Creí escuchar que susurraba algo como "maldición".

De mi mochila saque una manta blanca con cuadritos rojos entrelazados con amarillos. No recordaba haberla puesto, seguramente fue Alice. La deslice sobre el pasto. Atraje mi mochila para sacar unos Sándwiches. Lo que me recordé a mi madre y sus preferencias por la comida sencilla.

En cuanto vio el Sándwich, Edward soltó un quejido.

-Oh vamos, tienes que comer algo más que manzanas. No vaya ser que te encuentres la manzana envenenada. Y no creo encontrar princesa para despertarte. Al menos no para un día después.

-Quizás- no se si tono de voz era de decepción. Tal vez debí de morder mi lengua.

-Lo que quise decir es que buscando no se encuentra lo que uno quiere. La espera así como podría ser corta también larga. No me gustaría dejar de ver tus ojos por una larga temporada- de pronto me mordí tan fuerte la lengua que pude sentir el amargo sabor de la sangre.

"Por poco y nada le declaro mi amor"

Edward soltó una risita animada, y me alegro que mi casi declaración le fuera motivo de burla, pero de una forma agradable.

-Ya entiendo Bella, tienes razón es mejor que deje de comer manzanas, no vaya ser la de malas.

No se hasta que punto, pero mis orejas ya ardían.

Con algo de trabajo, acomode a Edward en la mantita, estirando cuidadosamente sus piernas. Hizo muecas de dolor pero aun sonreía.

Me senté frente a el.

Le pase una sándwich de pollo y yo tome uno de jamón. Le dio una mordida y lo saboreo. Para después tragar sin pesar alguno.

-Vez no es tan malo como lo hacías parecer- le saque la lengua mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi sándwich.

Edward me miro con desaprobación pero no pareció molestarse. Incluso pude ver una pequeña chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Algo que me alegro en exageración el día.

-Siendo honesto, me moría por probar algo mas que manzanas- rió por lo bajo.

-Me alegro, que haya vencido el apetito eh!- le pique un poco la panza y Edward comenzó a reír.

-Para me haces cosquillas- regaño aun riendo.

"No debió haberme dicho eso"

-¿Así?- pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos después de haberse dado cuenta de su grave error. OH. Lo ultimo que escuche de sus labios después de mi mortífero ataque de cosquillas fue un "yo y mi bocota".

-Basta Bell...- intentaba decir entre nuestras risas- Be... Be..lla- sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sobre el, con nuestras caras a una distancia increíblemente cercana, tan así que nuestras narices rozaban.

Paramos en seco al darnos cuenta de ello. Intente pararme por si lo lastimaba, pero mi cuerpo se rehusó a responder, mi corazón estaba apunto de cometer una locura pero mi conciencia entrometida se agarraba de algún punto para no arruinar nuestro momento, con las tonterías de mi estupido corazón.

No se cual de los dos, si el o tal vez yo, pero alguno se estaba aproximando a los labios del otro. Me pude dar cuenta de que solo podía ser yo, ya que los ojos de Edward estaban tan abiertos, con tanto miedo. Aunque no se movía y no porque lo tuviera totalmente aprisionado, por que sus brazos se encontraban a mis costados, simplemente estaba petrificado, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar. Así que tan pronto como salí de mí transe, me levante como resorte para no incomodarlo más.

-Lo lamente, será mejor que nos vayamos- rompí el silencio, pero no pareció escucharme, así que me levante para ayudarlo a subir a la silla. Pero Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo a su lado hasta quedar sentada sobre su regazo.

Mi corazón se disparo que podría decirse que estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho.

-No te disculpes- cerro sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente – discúlpame tú a mí. Es solo que me asuste, yo no puedo…- pero callo cuando recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te incomodo- intenta separarme pero el no me lo permitió.

-en absoluto.

El momento era perfecto para una declaración de amor, aun si fuese o no rechazada, ya no podría ocultar más mis sentimientos. Puede que mañana me arrepintiese, pero preferiría arrepentirme de haberlo dicho, a no haberlo hecho sin saber que pudiese pasar un día después.

-Edward, yo... – Dude un poco, pero me arme de valor para continuar- yo tengo algo decirse- trague saliva. No me echaría para atrás. Era hoy o nunca.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

Cerré los ojos y lo abrase fuerte, antes de comenzar a construir mi pena. Eso seria si su rechazo eran cruel, pero si fuese mas delicado tal vez podría sobrevivir, pero solo tal vez.

-Te amo- solté en un susurro tan frágil como el viento, pude sentir como se tensaba. Así que continué hablando casi sin aliento – Yo no se como paso, ni porque. Solo se que desde el momento en que entraste a mi vida algo empezó a ser diferente. Créeme que no lo planee simplemente te vi y todo cambio. No Hablo del día en que despertaste, hablo desde el primer momento en que te encontré dormido. No vine a Forks a buscar amor, pero te conocí- espere un poco, seguía quieto, así que tome aire para seguir hablando-no me pidas que lo olvide, que rechace todo aquello que a crecido dentro de mi, desgraciada de mi si un día lo llegase a si quiera pensar. Aun así no lo siento, no me arrepiento de esto que siento.

Me separe un poco de el, pero lo encontré con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en sus hermosos labios.

-Yo lo siento Bella- mi corazón se paro de repente – no puedo corresponderte- seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Entiendo- intente sonreír cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Te lastimo y eso esta mal- suspiro dolorosamente – si te pudiera corresponder tan solo un poco… pero no ..- no le permití seguir hablando, mi corazón estaba hecho cachitos y poder dentro totalmente desgarrado, pero no me permití llorar. No era su culpa fue algo no planeado.

-No Edward, no te sientas mal por mi.- le sonreí, pero el no me miraba a los ojos. – Edward mírame a los ojos – lo tome delicadamente de su barbilla y lo gire a mis ojos.

-Edward no importa, olvidemos lo que dije quieres. Permíteme ser tu amiga.

-¿Eso quieres?- pregunto.

- Si eso quiero.

-Bien- se limito a responder. Esperaba el rechazo, pero no que el se sintiera mal por mi culpa, no lo permitiría nunca.

Me pare de su regazo, con pasos pesados y me limpie rápido una lagrimilla fugitiva para que el no se llegase a dar cuenta. Recargue a Edward sobre mis brazos y ayudarlo nuevamente.

Giramos sobre una colinita cuando recordé que había olvidado mi mochila.

-Diablos- maldije

-¿Qué pasa?

-olvide la mochila. Ya regreso- Edward asintió, mientras me encaminaba, bajando con sumo cuidado la colinita, cuando escuche que Edward gritaba.

-¡BELLA!- no tuve ni tiempo de darme vuelta, cuando ya me veía sobre su regazo, y una velocidad inapropiado.

-Ed... Edward- intente gritar, mientras pasábamos por un montículo de piedritas.

-Bella abrázame fuerte- me aferre de sobre manera a su cuerpo, mas que preocuparme por mi, lo hacia por el.

La silla iba brincando de piedrita en piedrita y de alguna forma logre girar la silla de tal forma que chocara con los árboles. De pronto chocamos con una roca un poco más grande provocando que ambos saliéramos volando de forma que caímos sobre el pasto, correspondiente a la parte delantera su casa.

Esta vez Edward cayo sobre mi, de momento no se movió, estaba apunto de pegar un desgarrador grito, cuando su cuerpo se sacudió un poco.

-Edward ¿estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada.

Edward se giro para verme, sin parpadear. Eso me asusto un poco hasta que reacciono.

-Eso fue genial- musito por fin, suspire aliviada.

-Si- le respondí riendo.

En eso momento la familia Cullen salio corriendo para auxiliarnos.


	9. Loving jokes

**Capitulo VIII Loving jokes**

-Genial- me cruce de brazos, me encontraba aun con pijama, perezosa y medio adormilada por así decirlo, jugando "Ronda" con Edward, que si por si no fuera obvio me iba ganando, nunca e sido buena en juegos de mesa. – Gane, de nuevo- Edward festejo su triunfo. Le saque de lengua y nuevamente me cruce de brazos y me deje caer rendida sobre su cama.

- ¿Otra?- Edward me vio burlón, y se encogió de hombros.- Haya tu- me guiño un ojo. Tomo su baraja y la acomodo nuevamente para repartirlas en iguales. Frunció el ceño pensando y murmuro cosas inteligibles. Yo veía mi baraja como si estuviera leyendo un recital en coreano, alguna vez un amigo me intento explicar la función de cada carta, pero poco de nada llegue a comprender. Edward llevaba dos horas intentando explicarme las reglas del juego, y no había ganando más que las risas burlonas de mi compañero a duelo. La relación entre nosotros mejoro inexplicablemente. En poco tiempo Edward había pasado de ser mi amor platónico a mi segundo mejor amigo. Ya no me dolía tanto recordar el día de su rechazo y comenzaba a verlo simplemente como un amigo, igual todavía no me hacia suspirar, pero bueno ¿a quien no? De eso ya eran cumplidos tres meses, mi trabajo en la casa Cullen se termino no era obligatorio, Edward se veía mas alegre, y podría ser que aun mas que antes del accidente. Aun asilos visitaba diario y los fines de semana la pasaba en pijamada con Alice.

-Contra caída- Alardeo, resople disgustada y claramente rindiéndome. No entendía ni papa al juego.

-¡Bella!- un chillido proveniente desde la planta baja, provoco que ambos, diéramos un respingo y las cartas salieran volando por toda la habitación. - ¡Bella!- el grito se escucho nuevamente, pero ahora seguido de unos estruendosos pasos, y acto seguido la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una figura veloz mente se estampo contra mí provocando que me fuera de espaldas al piso.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- seguía vociferando felizmente mi atacante,- como te extraño- lo único que entendió fue eso después de tanto barboteo, mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima, y sobre su hombro veía a un edward Desasosegado.

-¡Auch!- Gemí, - lo siento – se disculpo, se separado de mi, para luego extenderme su mano, alce un la vista para encontrarme con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Jake!- di un brinco, y esta vez fui yo la que causo que cayéramos directo al suelo, mientras depositaba besos por toda su cara, y el se los limpiaba cómicamente- Donde demonios te habías metido- lo apremie, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del lugar donde lo tenia aprisionado,- Viajes, vacaciones, mujeres y placeres – farfullo.

Escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros, Jacob parecía apenas darse cuenta de su escandaloso encuentro, pero aun así no se avergonzó ni en lo mas mínimo, simplemente sonrió con grandeza y se giro para quedar cara a cara con Edward.

-Edward lo siento, creo que me emocione y me asuste de mas- le dedique una mirada asesina a Jacob- olvide presentarlos – me disculpe apenada.

-ya lo creo- refunfuño Edward, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Antes de poder presentarlos Jacob rompió el silencio tan incomodo, - Tu debes ser su enfer... digo su amo… perdón amigo- Jacob rió en silencio de su propio juego de palabras.- ¡Jacob!- gruñí pellizcando el brazo de Jacob, el dio un brinquito de dolor y murmuro un "lo siento" bajito.

-Discúlpalo Edward – lo excuse, edward asintió sin expresión alguna. Al menos no se notaba molesto. – Edward te presento a mi viejo mejor amigo- Jacob se tenso un poco, pero después soltó una risita disimulada.- Jacob te presento a mi nuevo mejor amigo- abrase fuertemente a Edward, causando que Jacob escondiera disimuladamente su risa tosiendo fingidamente. Edward sonrió torcidamente, al mismo tiempo que un adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas. Jacob lo noto, causando que siguiera disfrazando su risa.

- ¿Ya me remplazaste?- Jacob simulo indignación, Edward pasaba su mirada de Jacob a mi, de mi a Jacob- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?, yo también tengo sentimientos- rodee los ojos, y le di un golpecito en la nuca.

- no, yo no te e remplazado… a los dos los quiero mucho- a los dos les di un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Pero a el más- por primera vez Edward hablo.

- Edward, no estés celoso, a final de cuentas tu la vez mas tiempo que yo- le dio un codazo juguetón, Edward se veía un poco pasmado, – ¿Qué?- Edward abrió los ojos como platos, debido al indiscreto comentario de mi amigo.

- Estas celoso – Jacob le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Edward comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

-Yo... no… yo no... no estoy celoso - Jacobo se carcajeo, haciendo que su risa retumbara por todo el cuarto, Edward estaba totalmente sonrojado y yo, bien me ardía hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Basta Jacob- me apreté mas junto a Edward, Jacob nos miraba con una ceja enarcada y dio por olvidado el tema.

-En fin, planean hacer cositas hoy- las palabras de Jacob iban en doble sentido causando que maldijera el día en que lo conocí.

-no- murmuro enfurruñado Edward.

Definitivamente Jacob no venia por mera cortesía, desde que lo conozco se como se las gasta y esto era plan con mañana.

-Entonces me quedare con ustedes- como en su casa, se sentó en la esquina de la cama y comenzó a recoger las cartas regadas, Edward y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando,- ¿Qué?- pregunto Jacob.

-Nada- musito Edward, -¿oye así es siempre? – Jacob me pregunto, señalando con la cabeza a Edward.

-¿De que hablas?

-es que parezco loro, y el no dice ni pió- intente disimular mis risitas pero no dio mucho resultando, Edward resoplo disgustado y le di un apretón de manos.

-Jake...- comencé pero Edward me interrumpió – no soy así, pero tu mismo lo has dicho, has estado hablando sin dejar que Bella o yo digamos alguna oración completa – Jacob hizo una mueca chistosa y asimilo la verdad de las palabras de Edward.

-Tienes razón- suspiro vencido- estoy aburrido juguemos al papelito besucón

Edward rió por lo bajo y pregunto – ¿Papelito besucón?- Edward me miro confundido y me encogí de hombros, estaba en las mismas que el.

-si ya verán- Jacob me señalo – tu ve por un papelito que se adhiera a tu boca fácilmente, y avísale a los demás que vengan- luego señalo a Edward – y tu remoja muy bien tus labios- después le guiño un ojo y Edward parpadeo un par de veces asimilando lo dicho.

Me acerque un poco a Edward – Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo – susurre en su oído, Edward trago un poco de saliva y asintió despacio.

-Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie – grite en las escaleras, esperando que me escucharan.

-¿Qué?-se escucho al mismo tiempo, me reí un poco.

-Reunión en cuarto de Edward – después busque una hoja de papel, que arranque de un pequeño cuadernito.

Llegamos todos juntos al cuarto de Edward. Jacob estaba riendo peladamente, mientras Edward se ruborizaba por segunda ocasión en el día.- Jacob Black, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Edward agacho la cabeza realmente avergonzado. Todos los mirábamos expectantes, -Nada, ¿verdad Edward?, - se cubrió la boca para evitar las carcajadas.

-Nada- dijo en un susurro, casi frágil.

-Ven- Jacob negó con la cabeza burlón, - Les explicare las reglas del juego, acomódense alrededor de la cama- Jacob señalo el orden, yo quedaba en medio de Edward y Jacob, a lado de Edward quedaba Rosalie, a lado de Ella, Emmett, a lado de Emmett, Jasper y por ultimo Alice en medio de su novio y de mi amigo. Todos esperábamos la explicación de Jacob.

-Suéltalo Jake- le pedí. Jake rió calorosamente, algo agradable de el.

-Todos nos pasaremos el papelito con la boca, eso es jueguito de niños- se froto la barbilla- pero a quien se le caiga recibirá castigo, no es justo que reciba solo el beso de premio. Ustedes me entienden.

- No es justo, yo quedo a lado de Jasper, y si lo tengo que besar, ese ya es suficiente castigo- se quejo Emmett, provocando las risas de todos.

- No abra problema a menos de que te guste – se burlo Jacob.

Emmett se carcajeo, sobándose el estomago de tanto reír.

-Empecemos- ordeno mi amigo, todos asentimos, Edward se miraba un poco raro.

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte al oído, - si, nada de que preocuparse – respondió Edward y me sonrió torcidamente.

-Bella empiezas tu con Edward- mi amigo me saco de mi transe.

Tome el papelito blanco, pegándolo a mis labios y se lo pase Edward con sumo cuidado, así sucesivamente, hasta que la tercera vuelta el papelito resbalo de los labios de Jacob y míos. Intente separarme al instante, pero sus labios eran calidos y carnosos, causaban una sensación extraña en mi interior. Jacob también se intento separar, pero vi un brillo extraño que no le permitió más que prolongar el beso, tierno y cuidadoso, hasta que alguien me separo bruscamente.

-¡Basta! – grito alguien a mis espaldas, y por la melodiosa sintonía supe de quien se trataba. Pero lo ignore, luego de haber cometido el peor error de mi vida, justamente ahora tenia que besar a mi mejor amigo, a mi confidente y protector, prácticamente mi hermanito pequeño. Jake se veía en la misma situación que yo, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos sin pestañear, y sus morenas mejillas tenían un color distinto, cosa que me sorprendió ¿Jacob Black sonrojado? Imposible.

-Jake, yo lo, yo lo siento – intente disculparme, pero las palabras me salían en un hilo de voz. Me dolía el simple hecho de perderlo, - déjalo Bella, no pasa nada. Somos amigos, solo faltaba que compartiéramos un beso – Jake ni si quiera me vio a los ojos, al decir esas palabras.

-Esta bien, ¿seguimos?- le pregunte a mis espectadores, pero cuando voltee a verlos seguían en su lugar congelados y Edward recostado con la almohada sobre su cara.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunte, al mismo tiempo que le retiraba la almohada de la cara, - Edward te estoy hablando- Edward cerro los ojos en cuanto quite la almohada.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿te gusta?- pregunto entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- gritamos atónitos Jacob y yo. Los demás se veían absortos.

-No- volvimos a decir al unísono, no pudimos evitar reír, pero los ojos de Edward indicaban total silencio y horror.

Emmett cubrió su boca para disimular la risa, Jasper se removió incomodo en su asiento, Alice pasaba sus ojos de Edward a mi, y de mi a Jacob, Rosalie miraba atenta y aturdida.

-Hey Edward, fue solo un beso, que no le afecta a nadie, mas que a...- Jacob ya no pudo continuar, porque Edward comenzó a reír, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

-Tranquilos solo bromeaba- Edward se encogió de hombros y no se porque perdí toda esperanza, - solo no la lastimes, recuerda que ahora también es mi hermanita- Le dio unas palmaditas sobre su hombro.

Jacob me miro, infundándome apoyo, sabia lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero yo lo ignoraba.

-Continuemos – Jake se convirtió rápidamente en mi salvador, como siempre.

El siguiente en dejar resbalar el papelito y sin darse cuenta fueron Emmett y Jasper. Jasper pego un grito desgarrador y Emmett se limpio varias veces la boca.

-Demonios Jasper me babeaste- se quejo aun limpiándose la boca, con la manga de su playera.

-A ti te huele la boca- Jasper soltó un quejido doloroso. Alice se acerco para consolarlo y le dio un beso para limpiar toda impureza, según ella.

-Ustedes son ridículos- rió Jacob.

- ¡Cállate! – gritaron a la vez. Jacob Negó con su cabeza aun sin borrar su Reconfortante sonrisa, "de acuerdo esto esta mal, desde cuando alardeo las sonrisas de Jacob"

-Juguemos a la botella – canto alice, salio de la habitación seguida de Jasper en busca de una botella y de la pasta de dientes. "por si acaso" cantaron ambos.

Cinco minutos después llego Alice con una botella de refresco vacía entre sus manos, tras ella venia Jasper ya con aliento fresco y masticando alguna pastilla de menta. Cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos lugares y pusieron la botella en el centro del piso donde nos habíamos acomodado momentos atrás, mismo orden, misma situación.

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto despreocupado Jacob. Alice señalo a Rosalie, quien se encontraba mirándose las uñas. Jake le aventó un pequeño papelito haciendo que gruñera y lo viera amenazante.

-Hey ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Protesto Rosalie, señale la botella y rosalie dejo salir un "ahh".

Rosalie, giro la botella, nadie despegaba la vista de ella, mientras nuestros ojos giraban al ritmo de la botella hasta que se fue deteniendo lentamente, y para en Alice. Alice mascullo un "Genial".

Alice le hizo ojitos pero Rosalie no se inmuto ni un poco, simplemente prosiguió con el juego.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- Le pregunto Rosalie con una mueca de maldad, Alice se estremeció ligeramente.

-Reto- canto Alice ya totalmente tranquila. Rosalie se froto las manos planeando su castigo, después levanto un dedo, a señal de que tenia una idea.

-Haz dos bromas por teléfono, la primera rápida y la segunda tiene que durar tres minutos- Rosalie ladeo su boca haciendo un gesto chistoso y autoritario.

-Pero, pero- Alice comenzó a quejarse.

-Nada de peros- le regaño Rosalie.

-Esque eso es muy infantil- Resoplo Alice tratando de cambiar su tonto castigo. Rosalie la ignoro, sacando su celular de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón de mezclilla, luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, haciendo que Alice hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Alice suspiro vencida, y comenzó a marcar un número al Azar, 5 segundos después comenzó el juego.

-¿Bueno?- hizo una pausa pequeña mientras le respondían.

-¿Lavan ropa?- prosiguió Alice muy seria. Espero un poco,- ¿No?- canto indignada, -pues que sucios- y colgó.

Alice nos miro frustrada.

-Esto a sido vergonzoso- murmuro mas para ella misma, -Alice, es divertido. Además, tu sueles hacer cosas mas vergonzosas que una simple broma- Alice la miro enojada e intento ignorarla pero después rió.

-Bien, sigamos con la segunda- bailo en su asiento y tomo el numero, esta vez le tocaba a ella arreglárselas solas con la broma larga.

El teléfono sonó 3 veces, hasta que por el otro extremo contesto una voz adormilada.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto la voz cansada de un muchacho.

-Pepe, pero que haces todavía de perezoso, mira nada mas que horas son estas de estar en la cama- se escucho el rechinido de donde se encontraba acostado, al momento que se incorporo.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto un poco mas despabilado.

-Tu tía Chonita- Dijo Alice, poniendo un chistoso acento Mexicano al nombre. La mayoría sofocábamos las risitas con una almohada.

-¿Chonita?- pregunto confuso.

-¿Todavía estas dormido?, despabílate muchacho- su tono fue autoritario, pero igual gracioso, causando una nueva oleada de risas disimuladas.

-Pero yo no…- Alice no lo dejo continuar. Y prosiguió con su broma.

-Hablo para avisarte de la fiesta de tus primos Juanito Y Guadalupe, necesito que vayas a comprar la cerveza.

-Es que- nuevamente intento hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su ficticia tía chonita.

-No me interrumpas es de mala educación. Cómprate unos veinte cartones si es posible mas, mejor.

-Yo no- se escuchaba desesperado.

-Que me dejes terminar, ya hablare con tu madre por la falta de educación, mira que aparte ni una visita, una llamadita, y todavía tenemos la esperanza de que aparezcas en la fiesta de tus primos. Nombre muchacho si todavía recuerdo aquellos tiempos cuando éramos una familia, una verdadera familia, ¿te acuerdas?-

-No…- no pudo seguir.

-Ya decía yo, como te ibas acordar. Si los muchachos de hoy en día, su familia son los amigos, aquel niño ya no existe ¿cierto?, recuerdo cuando corrías desnudito por la finca de tu tío, por cierto de eso ya hace unos dos años, ¿todavía lo tienes chiquito?.- Alice casi le grito en un regaño.

-¿Qué?- claramente se escucho cuando el pobre se atraganto probablemente con alguna bebida.

-si hombre tu dedo gordo, estaba medio deforme espero ya haya crecido, si no ya necesitara una ayudadita. Bueno hijo, tengo que seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta me saludas a tu madre. – lo ultimo que escuchamos a lo lejos fue un "quien diablos es Chonita"

Colgó.

Y las risas de todos, hicieron eco en cada rincón de la casa.

-Eso fue genial- logre articular entre risas, los demás asintieron aun ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas.

-Tía Chonita, haznos el honor de girar la botella- pidió educadamente Jacob. Alice rió y luego giro la botella. Esta vez cayó en mí, me ahogue con mi propia saliva.

-¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunto Alice, enseguida me guié por Reto, no me gustaría que me preguntara algo que me pusiera en vergüenza por el resto de mi vida.

-Reto- solté rápido. Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

-Besa a Edward –dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué?- gritamos al unísono.

-No Alice, lo siento, pero acabo de besar a uno de mis dos mejores amigos, no pienso besar al otro- me pare de un salto, y me cruce de brazos.

-Bella tiene razón- me secundo Edward, aunque su expresión era dolida y son media sonrisa no era tan deslumbrante como solía serlo para mi.

Salí del cuarto echando chispas. No pensaba acabar por perder lo que ya llevaba con Edward, mi trabajo me había costado verlo como un simple amigo, para que un beso me confundiera, suficiente e tenido con Jacob, no pienso matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.


	10. I Lover of my two bestfriend

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo IX I Lover of my two best friends?**

_Era poco probable, que todo lo visible por mis ojos fuese un simple sueño. Pero que mas daba, sea sueño o no, me encontraba sumergida en la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida. Sin importar en que momento llegue hasta aquí, me enfocaba únicamente en el hombre a mi lado y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Caminábamos descalzos disfrutando el roce de la arena con nuestra piel. Edward se detuvo a la orilla del mar, sintiendo delicadamente la pureza del líquido cristalino. Se giro para enfrentarme, y despacio se inclino a mi altura para robarme un tierno beso. Se separo de mi regalándome una media sonrisa, tomando de nuevamente mi mano._

_Me adentre un poco mas al mar, esperando que Edward no lo hiciera, pero no fue así. Mas me empecé a preocupar de un pequeño detalle "Yo no se nadar"._

_Quise chapotear un poco, pero es bien sabido es que entre mas luches mas te hundes. Intente pedir ayuda, mis labios se movían, sin voz existente. "Auxilio" quería gritar. _

"_me ahogo"_

"_me ahogo"_

-¡¡ME AHOGO!!- increíblemente por fin mis labios emitieron mi fastidiosa voz. Escuche una risita sofocada con algún objeto. Me enfoque un poco mas reconociendo mi alrededor y me maldije "demonios fue solo un sueño." No porque me gustaría ahogarme, pero antes de que pasara a ser una pesadilla, empezó como un maravilloso sueño. Tente un poco la superficie y pude sentirla blanda, seguí con el tacto hasta una lamparita y la encendí. "ni si quiera estaba en mi habitación, entonces donde demo...". Fue ahí cuando lo vi, recostado aun lado mío, intentando reprimir sus risitas con una almohada. Y con la jarra en las manos.

-Be... Bella siento mucho haberte despertado- ¿despertarme?, claro estaba totalmente empapada ahora entendía la razón de mi casi muerte en sueños.

-Edward me has echado toda la jarra encima- Lo acuse. Edward ya no aguanto más sus reprimidas carcajadas. Y rió bajito.

-No, solo lo poco que quedaba- alzo la jarra de color blanco y con sus manos señalo que tanto tenia de agua.

-¡¡ ¿Pero porque me has mojado?!!- ahora si estaba alzando un poco la voz, no mas de lo necesario.

-Estabas muy inquieta, intente despertarte un poco mas...- busco la palabra – más tiernamente, si eso.

-¿Y luego?- Edward frunció los labios, claramente aguantaba la risa.

-Bueno por poco y nada me dejas sin dientes. En fin el agua fue la solución- dijo sin remordimientos.

-Oh, ya veo, lo lamente. Iré a cambiarme y te vendré a ver cuando amanezca totalmente- hice ademán de levantarme, pero Edward me atrajo un tanto cerca, y su aliento me paralizo.

-Regresa. Ya se soy un hombre masoquista, que mas da- se encogió de hombros y juntos reímos.

Algo era diferente, una pequeña molesta, la cabeza me dolía, y empezaba sorberme los mocos. "Genial ahora estoy enferma", entonces recordé lo sucedido por la madrugada.

-Edward- susurre bajito. Sentí la cama moverse, y volví en si "seguía en su cuarto". –Edward- intente despertarlo, pero dormía profundamente. Fue cuando escuche un dúo de risitas, me gire para encarar a nuestros despertadores humanos. Alice y Emmett, la primera estaba aun costado mió y el ultimo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte incorporándome un poco, ambos se encogieron de hombros y negaron suavemente.

-Nada, no te encontramos en tu cuarto y… Bella, te ves rara- dijo Emmett.

-Yo, no se creo que e pescado un resfriado- hubo una orquesta de risas.

-¿Resfriado?- Alice rió.

-Si Alice, r-e-s-f-r-i-a-d-o- separe en silabas.

-Vaya, tan sana que te veías, siempre andas en extremo cuidadosa- Emmett cubrió su boca, para evitar sus ruidosas risas.

-Lo que no planeaba, es que acá- incline la cabeza para señalar a Edward – me echará encima una jarra de Agua- las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, ambos explotaron en risas, provocando que el susodicho, se arremolinara en su lugar.

-Hey Edward, hermano, como es que bañaste a Bella por la madrugada- El aludido se dio la vuelta, para encarar a su molesto hermano.

Edward se veía increíblemente Bello, aun con su carita adormilada y sus ojos perezosos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto frotándose los ojos.

-Le has provocado una gripe tremenda- acuso Emmett.

-¿Qué dices Emmett?- Emmett rodó los ojos, y camino hasta el costado de su hermano, después se inclino para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Acabado su conversación secreta, Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh Bella, lo siento, no quería hacer que te enfermaras- puse mi mano en su boca.

-Esta bien Edwa- estornude- Edward, voy a tomarme algo para – estornude- para quitarme las molestias.

-No!- grito Edward, haciendo que cayera nuevamente en la cama.

-¿No que?- pregunte con el ama en un hilo, el susto no fue para menos. Alice y Emmett estaban prácticamente en suelo retorciéndose de felicidad.

-Tu, y Tu- señalo a sus hermanos – Traigan algo para que se tome Bella, yo la cuidare – Edward se veía realmente culpable.

Alice y Emmett salieron a regañadientes, pero ambos seguían riéndose.

-Lo siento tanto Bella- Edward agacho su cabeza con tristeza.

-No te aflijas Edward, es solo un resfriado- le sonreí.

-Si pero fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera mojado- suspiro doliente.

-Da- estornude- Da- volví a estornudad- Da igual, pero mejor me voy a mi cuarto no quiero contagiarte- intente pararme, pero Edward me detuvo, aunque ahora algo mas delicado.

-No importa, yo tengo la culpa, déjame hacer algo por ti, tu has hecho por mi- claro Edward sentía culpa, no porque quisiera.

El resto de la tarde la pase aun costado de Edward, viendo caricaturas y boberías por el estilo. No les entendía muy bien, pero igual acompañaba la melodiosa risa de mi enfermero personal.

Pasados ya las 5 de la tarde, empecé a preguntarme por que Jacob había dejado de venir, mi amigo era muy exagerado en cuanto a enfermedades, es decir para el enfermarse de gripe era el fin del mundo.

Jacob se estaba comportando muy extraño desde aquel juego del besito papelito, o como el diga.

Podría ser que lo mejor era comunicarme con el, así que baje de la cama, antes de que Edward me retuviera nuevamente, y corrí cocina abajo para tomar el teléfono, y dejar las tontas ideas aun lado.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas, veces pero nadie contesto, así que pensé en llamar Charlie, tal vez Billy y Jacob estarían llevando acabo sus rutinarias visitas para ver el partido con mi padre.

-¿Diga?- contesto la ronca voz de Charlie.

-Hey papá. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- comencé.

-Hola Bella, bien ¿y a ti como te esta yendo con los Cullen?- se notaba la alegría de mi padre en unas cuantas palabras.

-Bien, me preguntaba si no anda por ahí Jacob- rogué porque dijera que si. Se escucharon unos cuantos susurros al otro lado de la línea. Maldije a Jacob por ser un cobarde y no querer dar la cara.

-si aquí esta, te lo paso. Y cuídate, no olvides venir a verme, ya te extraño- se despidió mi padre.

-Bien, lo haré- corte, me urgía hablar con Jacob. Todavía se dio el lujo de tardar cinco minutos mas, en lo que se armaba de valor el muy gallina.

Lo admito, hasta yo tendría pavor, después de tremendo beso, tan calido y…

¡Basta! Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… un amigo nada.

-Hola- hablo una voz apenas en un susurro. Como si le costara hablar, pero no estaba para tentarme el corazón.

-Jacob Black, me tienes con el alma en un hilo. Pensé que otra vez habías huido.

Silencio.

-¿Jake?.

-Lo siento- respondió la acongojante voz de Jake. Me empezaba a preocupar.

-Jake me estas asustando. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Me voy a ir de nuevo- dijo.

-No, espera voy para allá, al menos déjame despedirme.

No espere a que respondiera, colgué el teléfono y subí por una chamarra.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-Voy a.. voy a .. no se creo voy a cometer una locura- confesé cayendo de espaldas aun lado de Edward.

-¿Locura?- pregunto con una mueca de confusión dibujada en su dulce cara.

Suspire confundida. Realmente estaba llena de dudas. Que me pasaba con mis dos mejores amigos. Bien Edward me rechazo. ¿a caso Jake haría lo mismo?. Ya no seria un dolor nuevo, todo lo contrario algo conocido e indoloro. No me dolería tanto como lo de Edward. Pero hasta el día de hoy me propuse olvidar y no recordar.

-Creo que Jake, se va ir por mi culpa- estuve apunto de romper en llanto, pero Edward me dio un apretó contra su duro y marmoleado pecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestiono.

-No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que el beso que nos dimos, tiene mucho que ver – Sentí a Edward tensarse dentro de mis bracitos.

-Tal vez sienta algo por ti.

-¿Y si la que siente algo, soy yo y no el. Y si me rechaza?- las dudas comenzaron a surgir, Edward me atrajo mas a su pecho, acorralándome. No le tendría porque doler a el. Es decir el me dejo muy claras las cosas. Estaba desahogándome con uno de mis mejores amigos.

- no te rechazara- fue lo único que dijo.

-Seguro, como tú no lo hiciste ¿verdad?- me mordí la lengua. De donde había agarrado tanto valor.

-Bella... Yo tengo algo que decirte...

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte aun entro sus brazos. Edward suspiro abrumado. E inspiro aire.

-Bueno... El… yo... Te – una musiquita escandalosa resonó - ¡Demonios!- exclamo Edward.

Era la musiquita de mi celular tenia un mensaje, y el nombre de Jacob brillo.

_Te espero. _

_Jacob._

_-_Edward, lo siento. Regresare mas tarde para que terminemos de hablar- Edward asintió ensombrecido. Tal vez fueron mis nervioso pero alcance a escuchar un "si es que no te e perdido". Lo di por olvidado y corrí hasta mi camioneta.

Aparque chuecamente mi camioneta, frente a la casa de Charlie. No supe que también la estacione o si la apague. Pero entre tropicones y tropezones, llegue hasta la parte trasera para encontrarme aun Jacob con una cara dolida.

-Jake- grite, no pude mas y derrame lagrima tras lagrima, era suficiente dolor para mi pobre corazón. En tan poco tiempo lo habían roto tantas veces. Que ya no aguanto más. Y me lance contra sus brazos. Lo tire del tronco donde estaba.

-No me puedes dejar, no me hagas esto. No tu- comencé a brotar un amor masoquista, ya que después de darle pequeños puñetazos en su abrasador torso. Fundí mis labios con los suyos. Jacob se puso tieso, pero igual me correspondió con mas o la misma pasión.

-Bella, creo que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, tu no me quieres. En cambio yo, bueno te adoro mi Bella. Pero no sirvo como tablita de salvación. Perdóname, tengo que irme mejor que salga uno mal parado a dos- esbozo una triste sonrisa. Que partió en dos mi corazón.

-No Jake dame una oportunidad, se que puedo llegar a Amarte, solo dame tiempo- le rogué.

-Bella tu quieres a Edward, aunque lo niegues y ese idiota también, pero lo veo en tus ojos, en sus ojos.- ahora no solo yo estaba llorando, si no el también.

-El no me quiere.

-Lo hace Bella, pero su accidente no es para menos, los dos necesitan un largo tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos.

-No entiendo.

-No soy el más indicado para darte consejos. Pero tu has hecho tanto por mi, que te la debo de lleno. Yo te adoro, pero Edward seguro lo hace con una mayor intensidad, el tiene miedo Bella, tu debes de saber mas que yo, dale tiempo no lo presiones, se dará cuenta.

-No lo se- repuse.

-Tengo una idea- dijo sonriendo.

Jacob me levanto en brazos y me dio vueltas, no tenía ni idea a que se debía su reacción, un momento estaba triste y al otro ¿feliz?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Hu?- no sabía si reír o llorar. Claro diría que si. ¿Pero porque?

_¿Estoy enamorada de mis dos mejores amigos?_

* * *

_Hey quiero agradecer sus reviews, y disculparme por no regresarlos. Pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir el fanfic. Igual para que vean que si los leo, no dejo pasar ninguno._

_Y no se molesten con el pobre de Jacob, al final de la historia lo amaran. Pronto volveran a saber de Carlie. Y Edward no se dejara ganar. _

_En fin se supone que subo los capitulos hasta los domingos, pero quiero acabarlo pronto para subir el otro que estoy escribiendo que sera mas largo y laborioso._


	11. Damned Wheelchair

**_Hey! disculpen si el capitulo es cortito, pero se me fue la inspiracion. _**

**_OH y muchas gracias por los Reviews... Ya estoy preparando mi proximo fin, que me parece ser mas largo y mejor hecho._**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo X Damned Wheelchair**

Jacob dibujo un sonrisita socarrona, digna de el. Tomo mi mano entre las suyas y beso una de las mías. Todo era nuevo para mí. El mundo giraba, y no precisamente por las miles de vueltas que Jacob me hizo dar. Un día estaba enamorado de un imposible y al otro tengo novio.

—Bella, Bella, Bella— canto mi nombre tres veces. Y luego me tomo en sus brazos acunándome entre ellos.

— ¿ah? — musite embelezada, sus reacciones me tomaban por sorpresa.

Jacob sonrió y alzo ambas cejas, se puso de pie, y me ofreció su mano para levantarme. La tome encantada y le correspondí su coquetería tan de el, tan poco de mi. Pero que mas daba, las cosas ya no eran iguales.

—Ven— me jalo con delicadeza, hasta su ostentosa moto. Mire con asombro que me dejara montar con el. Usualmente era muy sobre protector.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — pregunte maravillada, al mismo tiempo que Jake me ayudaba a ponerme el casco.

—Si— replico, dándome un beso en los labios. Monto delante de mí, a su modo desganado y arranco a toda velocidad.

—Tenia años que no me subía a una moto— le susurre al oído, Jacob rió.

_Bueno Bella, la ultima vez que te subiste. Terminaste bajo un camión— Jacob hizo un gesto de dolor, cuando recordó aquella Escena.

Esta vez cambie el tema — ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunte curiosa, pegándome mas contra su duro dorso.

Jake medito un rato, con su típica mueca de ingenio.

—Vamos con tus amigos, los Cullen— respondió simplón.

­— ¿Pa… para que con ellos? — tartamudee.

—Acamparemos en la Push. Y me pregunte ¿Porque no invitarlos a la fogata? — dijo con sorna.

Mire a Jacob que sonreía divertido, y se concentraba en el camino.

Me parece divertido — logre articular.

—Lo será, créeme.

— ¿Porque?, digo obviamente lo será. Solo que pareciera que algo sobre sale de todo esto — Jake se quedo en silencio.

—lo digo porque— dudo — ahora estas con todos los que quieres y un novio de pilón—solo una carcajada.

—Tienes razón— di por desentendido el tema. Y el tramo restante nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo.

La casa se encontraba muy tranquila nada normal, pero no le di importancia. Con mi mano sobre la de Jacob, me acerque al porche y espere que una feliz Alice saltara para aprisionarme entre sus pequeñas garritas. Pero no fue así. Toque una vez mas y escuche un "ya voy"

Una cabellera melenuda y rubia se asomo.

—Hola Jasper— saludo mi novio.

Los ojos de Jasper viajaran hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Hola— saludo cortante.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio espectral, me voltee para mirar a los ojos aun muy serio Jasper.

—¿Dónde están todos? — pregunte.

—Carlisle en el hospital, Esme fue por la despensa, Alice con Edward "consolándolo"­— eso lo dijo mas en un susurro casi tan frágil como el aire. Tanto Jacob como yo nos tensamos ¿consolar de que? Jasper prosiguió —Emmett y Rosalie, bueno ya sabes.

—¿Consolar?­ — pregunte preocupada. Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado.

—no lo se— dijo y luego subió las escaleras, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto Jacob.

Un grito me impido contestar la pregunta de Jake.

— ¡Bella!

Alice estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama, mientras que Edward se sobaba frenéticamente las piernas.

Me acerque lentamente ignorando su taladrante mirada.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunte, sentándome a su lado.

Edward ladeo la cabeza, y me miro a los ojos. Sentí algo punzante en mi pecho, cuando sus ojos me traspasaron.

­—Me duele, mucho— gimió tocándose ambos pies.

Sobe suavemente sus pies, y fuertes piernas. Como si tocara un cubito de hielo.

—Estas Helado— contuve el aliento, para no sonar exaltada. — hablare con Carlisle, el sabrá porque te duelen— le consolé, los dolores de Edward parecían haber cedido.

No sabia si el que le dolieran las piernas fuera una buena señal, o mala.

—Lastima, supongo que en todo caso lo de la fogata queda olvidado — menciono Jacob, parado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Fogata, cual Fogata?­— pregunto Alice muy seria.

Jacob pareció también darse cuenta del ánimo de Alice, luego miro de reojo a Edward.

—Alice, crees poder salir un momento. Necesito hablar contigo— Jacob me guiño el ojo. Y Alice salio tras de el a regañadientes.

— ¿Bella, tu y Jacob? — pregunto Edward una vez estando solas.

—Si creo que si — respondí nerviosa.

— ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?, ¿Y si te lastima?, no quiero que te hagan daño.

—Edward tú una vez me dijiste que no me cierre al mundo por un imposible. Eso estoy haciendo, no sea si sea lo correcto o no. Tengo que darme una oportunidad sin importar que pase por delante, la vida sigue.

Yo siempre te querré Edward, eres muy especial para mí, desgraciadamente tengo que Admitir que tú vienes primero que nadie. Pero me estoy aferrando al dolor— acaricie su mejilla con un simple roce.

— Tienes razón — musito, mi corazón se partió en dos y toda esperanza se fue a la basura. Ahora estaba con Jacob y le daría todo mi amor el, amor que Edward a rechazado.

Diez minutos después, una cambia Alice entro brincando por la puerta.

— Bella, apúrate que iremos con tu novio a la Push — canto con diversión.

— ¿Si iremos? — pregunte desconcertada.

— Claro — respondió, — Edward tu también iras, ya te veo bien — después salio arrastrándome a su lado.

— vamos señorita, nunca le digas no a tu novio. Recuérdalo — me pregunte que le abra dicho Jake para que cambiara su estado de humor.

"Nunca le digas no a menos de que un amigo este en problemas"

A final de cuentas, mi novio se fue con mis amigos y yo me quede con mi sueño imposible.

¿La razón?....

Los dolores de Edward están empeorando y Carlisle no se aparece.

— Edward si te sigues moviendo. Te dolerá mas — Lo reprendí, Edward se remolinaba en su lugar y sus inquietantes movimientos me ponían de nervios.

Solo escuchaba pequeños quejidos de dolor. Y las manecillas de su reloj.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿mmm? — pregunte suavemente, mientras masajeaba su pie izquierdo.

— Tu.. Como, quiero decir… diablos no encuentro como decirlo — Edward balbuceaba cosas sin coherencia.

— Suéltalo Edward, que no te entiendo ni pió — le dije con burla, el solo frunció el ceño.

Suspiro hondo.

— ¿Por qué el? — dijo sin aliento.

—Edward, se coherente. No logro entender de que va la cosa— me reí por lo bajo y deje caer mi cabello por el frente.

—Bella, se que el tema no viene al caso. Pero no creo que Jacob, lo tome enserio entiendes. Se que como amigo se gana el Oscar, solo que como novio, bueno no es precisamente el novio perfecto. ¿Comprendes?.

—Si comprendo. Pero Jake no me lastimaría. Tal vez solo andaría conmigo por alguna buena razón, que no es precisamente burlarse de mi.

—No entiendo, de buenas a primeras se fue, dejando a su novia con... — su voz se apago antes de terminar la oración.

—¿Con?, con el chico que me gustaba, del que supuestamente estaba enamorada y todo lo digo en tiempo pasado. ¿De acuerdo? — Grite.

—Bella. Jamás quise hacerte daño. Claro que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?.

—Vamos a olvidarlo. Quieres recostarte a mi lado, necesito descansar un poco — pidió.

Me recosté a un costad y lo abrase. Dejándome una vez mas en la ignorancia, como siempre.

Claro que entiendo lo que me quiere decir. Solo necesito que el me lo diga, que me lo haga saber, confiar antes de que sea demasiado tarde y estén bien puestas las cartas sobre la mesa. No podría jugar con los sentimientos de Jacob, podría ser pronto ahora o mañana ya no.

Me gire un poco, aun entre los calidos brazos de Edward, para quedar cara a cara con el, y una vez mas no pude evitar recordar mi primer beso. Y el ni si quiera lo sabe.

Su respiración era tranquila, incluso relajante. Me arrullaría de no ser porque tenia que mantener despierta.

Edward se movió un poquito y abrió sus ojos despacio

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunte.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres comer algo? — pregunte.

Edward asintió...

Me levante perezosamente y me fui descalza hasta la cocina. A pesar del frió, no me afecto, aun seguía con el efecto del sueño y su platica.

Le entregue sus quesadillas y me compartió la mitad de una de ellas, en realidad me compartió dos, pero no las acepte por lo mucho la mitad.

—Y luego dices que soy yo el que no come— se quejo.

Le saque la lengua burlonamente y el se rió musicalmente. Adoraba su risa como campanas.

Nuestra plática las siguientes horas fue muy amena hasta que escuchamos el crujir de una puerta. Corrí fuera del cuarto para cerciorarme de que fuera Carlisle y poder comentarle el pequeño problema de Edward.

—Carlisle— grite viéndolo al tope de las escaleras. El me sonrió y me saludo con una mana.

—¿Bella— Carlisle pareció darse cuenta de algo — ¿Dónde están todos? — pregunto.

Sonreí.

—Creo divirtiéndose en una fiesta — comente sin interés.

—Ya veo, ¿Y porque no fuiste?

—Me e quedado con Edward— respondí.

¿Por qué no han ido ambos?

—Parece ser que Edward tiene algo de dolor en sus pies y me gusta…— no pude continuar porque Carlisle ya se encontraba a rebasándome.

Carlisle se situó a un lado de la cama de su hijo, y le masajeo los pies de una manera muy suave. Increíblemente serio.

—Creo saber que es lo que pasa— murmuro mas para si mismo. Pero no pude evitar escuchar.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? — pregunte preocupada.

—Parece que tu lesión fue incompleta, ya que tienes algo de sensibilidad lo que significa que puedes sentir aquella parte de tu cuerpo que no logras mover.

—¿Eso que significa? — pregunto Edward con un deje de emoción en su voz.

—Que tal vez puedas volver a caminar. Pero para eso hay que hacer unos estudios y posiblemente con algo de ayuda podamos hacer que tus músculos menciono nuevamente— comento Carlisle con la misma emoción que su hijo.

—Bien, porque ya me comenzaba a hartar de la maldita silla— dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, una mágica y asombrosa sonrisa.

Carlisle tuvo que volver a salir y Edward y yo nos quedamos nuevamente solos, cada quien en su mundo, en un silencio que no me resultaba para nada incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, compartiendo la sorpresa de cada quien.

Ayudaría Edward, cueste lo que cueste.

Antes de que Edward se volviera a quedar dormido, me acerque a su lado y le susurre al oído.

—Edward.

—¿Ummm?— respondió somnoliento.

—Ahora que sabemos que hay posibilidades de que vueltas a caminar. ¿Te gustaría visitar a tu hija? — pregunte con nerviosismo, sin saber como lo tomaría.

—Si, quiero que te conozca— susurro con su ultimo aliento y luego se quedo pacíficamente dormido..

Lo aferre un poco a mi, era fascinante todo lo que este hombre me hacia sentir. Ni si quiera Jake lograba hacerme tan radiantemente feliz con unas simples palabras.


	12. Photos and recollections

**XI Photos and recollections**

El estaba sentado en la fresca hierba, donde yacía el helecho de su pequeña hija. Esta adornada con flores blanquecinas dándole un toque tierno. La lapida pulida no solo reflejaba su afligido rostro, también denotaba un reluciente escrito.

"_Amada hija, Nieta y sobrina, te recordaremos y te guardaremos siempre un espacio en nuestras memorias y corazones. Descansa en paz pequeña Carlie Cullen"._

Me acerque lentamente, deslizándome a su lado. Sin interrumpir momento tan intimo. Lo rodee con mi brazo acercándole a mí, prestándole un hombro y mi apoyo incondicional. Sus lagrimas traspasaban mi piel, quemando cada parte de mi ser. Acompañándolo en su dolor, una traicionera lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla hasta caer en nuestras manos que ya se encontraban entrelazadas.

Los orbes esmeraldas chocaron con mis achocolatados y deprimentes ojos. Ellos me pedían disculpas en silencio y los míos negaron dejarlo solo en un momento tan doloroso. Tal vez acompañados los unos con los otros, el dolor seria menos insano.

Le sonreí con calidez, mientras rozaba su mejilla, limpiando todo rastro de humedad en ella.

— ¿Quieres… quieres hablar? — vacile un poco mi pregunta.

El no dijo nada.

— Edward sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

Acaricie suavemente su revoltoso cabello, y acerque su cabeza a mi regazo. Sus lagrimas mojaron mis jeans, no importaba, simplemente lo quería ver sonreír y no hecho pedazos.

—Quiero contarte— susurro.

Espere en silencio, no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar, lo haría encantada. Edward me necesitaba y aquí estaría siempre y cuando el me lo permitiera.

—Me siento tan culpable— dijo por fin, con voz pesada.

Seguí enredando mis dedos, entre su cabello cobrizo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

El suspiro profundamente, sabia que estaba intentando no seguir llorando, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Cometí error tras error, y ella lo cambio todo, simplemente para que yo acabara con su vida— su voz era una mascara terrible de dolor, lo atraje a un mas a mi.

— Fue un accidente, Edward. Tu no podías solo evitarlo— limpie sus lagrimas

Sollozo un poco, y nuevamente hubo un largo silencio, decidí romperlo.

—Edward, tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa por todo. Ella no quiere eso, solo déjala ir, no creo que a ella le gustaría ver a su papá en este estado— trate de sonar lo mas posiblemente suave, no quería lastimarlo de ningún modo.

No dijo nada y volvería a ser yo la que rompería el silencio.

— ¿Quieres contarme, lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya? — pedí, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Edward se incorporo, y me abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y comenzó a hablar.

— Antes de que Carlie llegara a mi vida. Yo fui hasta cierto punto una mala persona, alguien muy ególatra y pedante. Siempre fui yo antes que nadie, antes que mi familia o mis amigos. Hasta que llego la mamá de Carlie, todo dio un giro, como un adolescente irresponsable la embarace, y no me atrevo a decir que fue un error, porque no lo fue, mi hija fue mi milagro— hubo unos segundos en los que nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos.

—Yo quise a Tanya de alguna forma, además de ser la madre de mi hija. Estaba dispuesto a enmendar mis errores junto con ella, pero no me lo permitió, solo se alejo más y más, y simplemente se fue. Jamás le importo Carlie, para ella fue una equivocación, uno más de mis errores. — para entonces ya sentía mi blusa mojada por sus lagrimas.

Sobe suavemente su espalda y me acerque a su oído.

—Y fuiste un gran padre, estoy segura— intente darle ánimos.

—Lo intente, lo intente, lo intente— repitió una y otra vez, mientras rompía en débiles sollozos.

Cuando el se calmo continuo hablando.

— Antes y después de que Tanya se fuera, me hice cargo de la niña. Como si solo fuera yo el padre, incluso busque trabajo, y al mismo tiempo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Pero veme ahora, lo arruine todo.

—Por supuesto que no, tu mismo lo has dicho cambiaste todo por tu hija, y estoy segura que ella esta muy orgullosa de ti, su papá— sobe suavemente su mejilla, ruborizada por el llanto.

El me sonrió como agradecimiento.

—Ella es un Ángel— dijo mirando hacia el cielo, que se veía totalmente despejado. —Ese día, se despidió de mí. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, ella lo sabia— una nueva lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

— Cambio tu vida, seguro que lo era— respondí, sin previo aviso, me abrazo fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicadamente.

Edward le dio un beso a la lapida, para después levantarse. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme y la acepte. Caminamos alrededor del cementerio hasta llegar a una pequeña banca blanca.

— ¿Mejor?

— Hubieras sido una perfecta madre— soltó de repente con aire ausente.

— ¿Cómo era ella? — me apresure a preguntar.

El sonrió de media curva.

—Se parecía a mí, por suerte no tenia ningún parentesco a su mamá— contesto con una sonrisita traviesa.

Reí, — Vaya, en ese caso era hermosa— dije sin pensar, me di topecitos mentalmente por mi atrevimiento pero el volvió a sonreír con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

— No, ella era una muñequita de porcelana.

Saco su cartera y me mostró una foto de ella, con una orgullosa sonrisa de padre.

En realidad era más que hermosa, no había palabra para describirla. Los mismos ojitos verdes de el, lucía la misma sonrisa ladeada, tan coqueta y traviesa, tan idéntica a Edward. Sus cabellos cobrizos, ondulados, estaban despeinados por la brisa del aire que soplaba seguramente en ese momento. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tal vez por tanto jugar o brincar.

— Es todo lo que me queda, fotos y recuerdos— susurro el con gesto ausente.

—Edward, ella te dejo más que solo fotos y recuerdos. Ella trajo a ti nuevas oportunidades.

El me sonrió, y pego su frente con la mía, podía sentir su calida respiración.

— Ella te trajo a mí— murmuro. Rozo mi mejilla con su fina mano.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar en ese momento, Edward ya tenia suficiente con su propio dolor para lidiar con el de los demás.

Entonces paso, sus calidos labios se movían al ritmo de los míos, ellos se amoldan perfectamente. La sensación que me provocaban sus sedosos y tibios labios era diferente. Una explosión en mi pecho y ahora por fin comprendía lo que mi madre decía era aun mejor que las maripositas. Yo estaba tocando el cielo.

Olvide a Jacob.

Olvide el beso con Jacob.

Olvide su rechazo.

Olvide el miedo.

_Pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_

—Lo siento, Bella. Tu estas con Jacob y yo… yo... ¡ahh que idiota!

Iba a responder cuado su celular sonó.

— ¿Si? — Edward contesto.

Hubo un momento mudo, hasta que lo sentí tenso y nervioso.

— ¿Tanya? — susurro bajito.


	13. I am guilty

**Capitulo XII **I am guilty

Tome posesivamente la mano de Edward, sin importar quien me viera. En el momento en que visualice la esbelta figura de una mujer de mediana estatura, su cabello rojizo caía casi a la mitad de su espalda, no era tan hermoso como el de Rosalie, ni sus facciones tan naturales como las de ella.

Esta borro su antipática sonrisa, al tiempo que sus fríos ojos azules penetraban intensamente más allá de mí.

_Si las miradas matasen._

— ¿A, que has venido, Tanya? — Edward tenía la quijada tensa y sus manos estaban crispados en puños, podía ver su nudillos blancos de tanta presión. Ella sonrió petulante y se aproximo quedando a la altura de la silla de Edward.

Los presentes tenían cierta expresión despresiante.

Emmett tomaba de la cintura a Rosalie, que se veía apunto encajarle las uñas por detrás, mientras tanto los ojos de Alice eran calculadoramente fríos. Jasper le frotaba el brazo para calmar su temperamento. Carlisle abrazaba a su sollozante esposa, y Jacob… ¿Jacob? ¿Que hacia el aquí?, ni si quiera se inmutaba por verme tan cercana a Edward. Y se lo agradecía.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — Inquirió ella con desinterés. Ignorando a todos, sin pasar desapercibido el problema de Edward, —Por Dios Edward, ¿Pero que te a pasado? — poso su mano, sobre su boca.

No deje libre su mano, inclusive la apreté más.

— En realidad, no se a que se debe tu regreso, Tanya— respondió secamente, escupiendo su nombre.

— Vengo, por mi hija.

La respiración de Edward se acelero, el color de sus mejillas cayo, y estaba segura que de no ser porque se encontraba sentado, abría colapsado. Frote se hombro, infundiéndole apoyo.

— ¿Qué pasa?, porque ponen esas caras, como si se hubiese muerto alguien— ella no borraba su arrogante sonrisa, quería partirle su carita de niña buena.

Tome a Edward de un brazo, para ponerlo de pie y llevarlo al sillón más cercano. Sus piernas temblaban más de lo normal.

—Ven — susurre en su oído. Lo abrase posesivamente, el parecía estar en blanco.

— ¿Qué, nadie dice nada? — insistió Tanya.

—Tanya, Carlie, Carlie murió— Esme soltó un sonoro sollozo, y se apretó mas a su esposo.

Tanya parpadeo un par de veces intentando asimilar la información.

—Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?

Todos negaron rotundamente, los ojos de Tanya se abrieron a la par y cayó de bruces, por suerte había una silla tras ella.

— ¡Tu! — Escupió apuntando hacia Edward— La mataste, ¿verdad?

— Fue un accidente, Tanya— Carlisle salio en ayuda de su hijo. — Nada que se pudiera evitar— Carlisle siguió con total seriedad. Seguro no le agradaba ver a su hijo tan desvalido.

— Por supuesto, seguro fue a causa de sus descuidos como siempre— Dijo con furor.

Fue suficiente para mi, fue suficiente para todos, no se en que comento me comenzó a escolarizar. Pero mi reacción sorprendió a más de uno, me pare de un salto y me posesione frente a ella con aire amenazante.

— ¡Basta! — grite. — No tienes ningún derecho, de regresar como si nada y tratar de culpar a los demás para limpiar tu conciencia. Tú debiste estar ahí con ella, porque Tú eras su madre. Jamás debiste irte y abandonarlos a su suerte, ¿Y ahora vienes, como si nada hubiese pasado? — Sentí como me tomaban por los hombros, pero me deshice del agarra— Dios Tanya, Edward fue un excelente padre para Carlie, solo y con el apoyo de todos los aquí presentes pudo salir a delante de la perdida de su hija. Y tu vienes aquí para echar al vació todos nuestros esfuerzos.

— Bella, será mejor que te calmes— susurro Edward— Tanya tiene razón, fue mi culpa.

El color se me fue de la cara, pero que rayos estaba diciendo Edward.

¡No!, no me pidas que me calme. No después de que le estas dando la razón, cuando bien sabes que no la tiene. Ella, es la…

Me detuve cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi mejilla y mi rostro doblándose un poco. En un acto de reflejo me lleve la mano derecha a la mejilla adolorida.

—Tu quien te crees, para faltarme así el respeto— escupió Tanya.

—Seguro alguien mas digna de respeto, que tu— farfullo entre dientes Emmett, que se habia mantenido sorprendentemente en silencio, todo el rato.

Tanya se giro hasta encarar a Emmett, que no le llegaba mas arriba del pecho, así que tuvo que alzar su cabeza para mirarlo con frialdad.

¿Pero que pasa aquí?, ¿acaso todos se han vuelto locos?, ¿Están diciendo, que ella tiene la razón? — pregunto Tanya con rabia, apuntando a mi dirección.

— ¿Tu que crees? — gorgojeo Alice. Su semblante era serio.

Tanya se paro de su lugar de un salto, tomo su cartera rosada y salio a grandes zancadas soltado chitillos aturdidores.

—Por mi, todos se pueden ir directo al infierno— grito desde la puerta principal.

— Ni de broma compartiría habitación contigo, querida— contesto serena Rosalie.

Carlisle y Emmett recostaron a Edward en su habitación, yo me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Edward dejo de temblar y su respiración se volvió mas calmada. Me alegro, puesto a que eso significada que había dejado de llorar. Tuve que aferrarme de todas mis fuerzas, para no salir corriendo y despelucar a la mujer que destruyo la vida de mi _amigo._

— ¿Bella? — susurro Edward, con su aterciopelada voz, haciendo que mis bellos se erizaran.

— ¿Mmm?

Edward se había girado para verme, lo tenía a pocos centímetros de mí, su calido aliento me embriagaba, como un buen vino a un alcohólico.

—Yo siento, bueno quería disculparme por el bes... —

No puede con mi ansiedad y lo calle con un beso. Estaba loco si quería disculparse por semejante milagro, jamás me imagine probar tan dulce sabor, como a menta fresca.

Ni si quiera me percate de los estruendosos paso, hasta que alguien carraspeo.

—Dios! — Exclamo una muy ronca y conocida voz

Me gire lentamente.

— ¡Jacob! — grite.

El solo abrió los ojos exageradamente.

— Puedo explicar, yo solo… el solo… y nosotros… ¡y hay! — me dio un golpecito en la cabeza para aclarar las ideas.

Entonces Jacob comenzó a partirse de la risa, agarrándose el estomago.

—Ya Bells... Ustedes solo compartían saliva— Dijo entre risas.

— Si eso… ¿Qué dijiste?

— Ya se habían tardo.

Esperen, regresen el caseta, ¿Jacob no estaba molesto?

—Espera, ¿No estas molesto?

— ¿Por qué abría de estarlo? — pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno se supone que tu y yo…

Oh si, bueno ya que e cumplido mi cometido, eres libre

Edward y yo nos miramos claramente confundidos.

— ¿Qué? — gritamos los dos en un sonoro gruñido, Jacob se estremeció en su lugar y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Veras Bella, Jacob tenia un ingenioso plan para unirlos a ustedes, par de tortolitos— explico Alice que hasta el momento no había dejado de reírse.

¿Qué Jacob que? — Gritamos Edward y yo. Para entonces todos los Cullen se habían reunido nuevamente entre confundidos y divertidos.

Como ni uno ni otro se decidía, bueno tome cartas en el asunto…— comenzó mi bueno amigo Jacob.

Así que Jacob y yo pensamos que quizás con celos se entenderían… ¿Ya ven de que va el asunto?— Termino Alice que tenia como escudo a Jasper.

Jacob a un tenia su sonrisa socarrona que se fue esfumando en cuanto sus ojos me examinaron y seguro no vio nada gracioso, porque para mis ojos comenzó a encogerse al tiempo que yo me iba acercando a su pequeña esquina. Lo tome de su chaqueta de cuero y así como de chiquita soy para el en ese momento era un enorme piel y el un insignificante bicho rastrero.

¡SI SERAS IMBECIL!

Bells… Ba.. Bájale a tu tonito de voz— murmuro atragantándose con su misma saliva.

Comencé a reírme como loca, y por la cara de todos los espectadores seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Jacob Black eres un completo IMBECIL, ¿ y sabes que es lo peor? — Jacob no dijo nada, posiblemente no encontraba su voz, así que no espere a que respondiera. —Que a final de cuentas te pienso perdonar… digo no pasa nada que haya corrido a tu casa y te hiciera una declaración de amor… que tal vez los chicos de la push piensen que al fin alguien te puso en su lugar… ¿Por qué?.. Porque a final de cuentas solo fue para ayudarme ¿Cierto?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y dio un pasito para atrás.

¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

Dios Jake! Te e perdonado cosas peores. Aunque pensándolo mejor esto es lo peor que se te a ocurrido, jugar a cupido con tu mejor amiga. Esto queda pendiente, no cantes victoria tan pronto Jacob Black...

Me gire para visualizar a todos los presentes y luego mira a la puerta indicando que fuera burlarse de alguien mas.

Jacob salio despacito, dándole un pequeño asoton a la puerta.

— ME DECLARO CULPABLE BELLS! — fue lo ultimo que escuche de su parte.

Edward ya estaba sentando en su cama, recargado en su cabecera y me miraba divertido y sorprendido.

¿Entonces, ya no son novios? — pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Su pongo que acabamos de terminar— respondió con un frustrante suspiro.

Jacob no tenía solución alguna.

Edward comenzó a reír, me alegraba que de alguna forma mi amigo hubiera servido de algo, aunque a mi me hiciera pasar un pésimo y humillante rato.


	14. Rehabilitation

**El capitulo es cortito porque el Epilogo va ser largo.**

**Por cierto si pueden pasen por mi nuevo fanfiction.... Tres vampiros y un humano...( ¿Que tal si ahora, Edward fuera el fragil humano, viviendo en la mansion de los vampiros)**

**

* * *

**

**XIII Rehabilitation **

— ¿Edward? —Llevaba media hora tocando a su puerta.

— ¿Edward, estas bien? —volví a intentar.

Sabia que estaba ahí, no había nadie mas en su casa, solo el y yo.

— ¿Edward?, si no abre, pienso tirar la puerta y estoy hablando en serio—insistí, y lo único que respondió fue al aire mudo, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

Comente a proyectarme en una de esas películas de suspenso, donde el protagonista espera que le contesten al otro lado de la habitación y lo único que encuentra es al propietario del lugar en medio de un charco de sangre.

Me estremecí con el simple pensamiento, maldiciendo una y otra vez mi imaginación.

Empuje la puerta con más fuerza y caí directo al piso. No tenia ni idea de que tuviese una fuerza de esa magnitud, ni si quiera en lo mas mínimo. Apenas si podía levantar mi pesada mochila.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi nuca y lleve mi mano hasta ese punto. Pero un toque más calido y consolador me gano.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — pregunto el dueño de la voz de terciopelo, su mano viajo suavemente por mi cabellera y sobo suavemente, aliviando todo dolor alguno.

Negué con la cabeza, y alce la vista para toparme con dos ternos orbes verdes.

— ¿No me abrías? — articulé, el sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

Edward traía puesto simplemente el pantalón de su pijama, dejándome ver su bien formado dorso, todo rastro de fragilidad había quedado en el pasado. Aunque sus músculos no lucían como los del fortachón de su hermano Emmett. Le hacían verse como todo un modelo de las mejores pasarelas.

Su cabello estaba hecho todo un nudo, prueba de un almohadazo, aun así le era perfecto y reluciente, despeinado y juvenil.

—Dormía, "mas bien intento de" — dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, y una mueca burlona.

Dio la vuelta para ir nuevamente la cama y permitirme el paso.

— Espera, te he dicho que no hagas muchos esfuerzos— Lo regañe, Edward agito sus manos en desinterés. Y siguió tambaleándose hasta su cama, como si fuese un niño dando sus primeros pasos.

— ¡Es aburrido no usar tus pies, cuando se supone que ya puedo! — Se quejo.

Rodee los ojos y me senté en la esquina de su cama.

— Eres un caso perdido.

Suspire y Edward solo sonrió curvadamente.

— Así me quieres— dijo.

— Fanfarrón— le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil y el me lo devolvió.

Me recosté a su lado poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y comenzó a sobar suavemente mi cabello.

Edward iba mejorando cada día, después de todo la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

Posiblemente estaba mas fuerte y sus cambios eran más notorios, eso me alegraba de antemano.

Ya no me agradaba ver al Edward débil y desnutrido, jamás e sentido el dolor de una perdida importante, lo peor que a pasado a sido el divorcio de mis padres.

Sentí a Edward moverse en su lugar, yo también intentaba dormir, pero me resultaba totalmente imposible pegar un ojo. ¿Cómo se puede dormir, cuando tienes a tu bello durmiente como almohada?

Su respiración me arrullaba, acompañada del bajar y subir de su estomago, era sumamente increíble verlo dormir tan pasivamente, después de tener varias noches de no verlo así.

Delinee con la punta de mis dedos, sus varoniles rasgos. Edward era el hombre perfecto y ese hombre era totalmente mió.

Quedamos en buenos términos, después de los besos robados. A decir verdad le agradezco a Jacob que me hubiera usado como blanco principal en sus pesadas bromitas.

Edward a intercedido por Jake, con el cuento de que algún día tendrá que llorar por una mujer, claro Jacob siempre contesta con una sonrisita socarrona, solo como el sabe. Y a veces lo dudo, quiero a Jake con todo y si actitud infantil.

Escuche a Edward bostezar y rodee un poco para quedar mas pegada a Edward, el era una adicción de la cual jamás tendría cura.

Suspire cuando pase mi mano por su sedoso cabello cobrizo.

— ¿Edward te apetece, comer algo?

—No ahora— contesto pasando su brazo por mi cintura, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, por la mera sensación de tenerlo para mi y solo para mi.

—Bien— no lo presione, también estaba a gusto así, sin movernos. Solo el y yo.

No supe en que me momento me quede dormida, pero desperté a tontada, me talle los ojos para despabilarme. Edward seguía profundamente dormido a mi lado, me gire para ver la ora el reloj de mesita, 6:00 de la tarde. Di un respingo provocando que Edward se moviera sin despertarse.

Bostece y me incorpore despacio, era hora de estrenar la piscina techada de los Cullen.

Busque en mi maleta, mi traje de baño, que había dejado de ser una pieza entera, para ser un bikini negro, gracias a la hermanita de mi novio. Alice había cambiado casi todo mi guardarropa, ni hablar era el costo de estar cegada por el amor.

Gemí, cuando vi la pequeña pieza que se supone me cubriría lo esencial, para que usar tan diminuta prenda, mejor no usar nada, total era como no traer nada puesto. Reí, por mi ultimo pensamiento y me fui al baño a cambiarme.

Me refleje en la cristalina agua, la piscina era tan grande como toda mi casa, y era rodeada por grandes ventanales de cristales transparente, como el resto de la mansión.

Pude notar en mi reflejo los pequeños cambios que Edward había ocasionado en mí, como una tonta sonrisa, mis ojos marrones cambiaron de opacos aun brillante café chocolate.

Me deslice bajo el agua, y me deje llevar por la paz que me invadía. Me sumergí un poco para humedecer mi cabello, y comencé nadar de una esquina a otra. Tenia rato que no lo hacia, y como si mi tiempo era solo para mi paciente personal. Y no me molestaba, con el había aprendido muchas cosas, por el conocí a mi mejor amiga, y que decir del resto de los integrantes, son como una segunda familia para mi.

Supuestamente Edward era aquel que necesitaba de una rehabilitación, pero que va, yo también y juntos hemos salido adelante, el masajeo mi corazón para darle vida nuevamente y yo sobe su alma para que creyera en el de nuevo.

Me deje llevar por el silencio, hasta que fui interrumpida por un coro de risitas, y un quejido muy conocido.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?— Grito la voz suave, me gire para ver a sus hermanos, Emmett y Jasper con Edward en su silla de ruedas, algo que se me hizo extraño porque el ya no la necesitaba.

— Nada, solo a dar una vuelta— Replico Emmett, pensé seriamente en sumergirme bajo el agua, pero dudaba aguantar tanto tiempo. Así que espere lo peor, ya me lo imaginaba.

Me asome un poco por la orilla y pude ver también a Alice, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su pequeña cara.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Alice…mas

Sonrisa

Igual a problemas.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

— Pero que haceeeen—Jasper Y Emmett aventaron su silla hacia la piscina, y solo vi a Edward salir volando por los aires para caer de lleno a la piscina.

Mi primer acción fue nada hasta sacarlo a la superficie y así lo hice, olvide totalmente a los pesados de sus hermanos, a la maligna de Alice y mi diminuto traje.

— ¿Edward, estas bien?

— Si, creo que si— dijo entre tos y tos, abraze fuertemente a Edward, para después voltear a ver a sus hermanos, con un par de pistolas en mis ojos.

Olvide nuevamente mi pequeño problema, coloque a Edward en la esquina de la piscina para que se pudiera sostener, y Salí con paso firme.

Fue entonces cuando escuche un jadeo tras de mi. Lentamente recobre la cordura y me observe de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Oh Dios! — susurre bajito, con las orejas totalmente calientes, seguramente ya era todo un farolito.

Me gire para ver a Edward, con la boca entre abierta y su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, también note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y lo primero que hice fue lanzarme al Agua para escapar de tremenda Escena.

Edward se acerco hasta mi lado y me estrecho en su húmedo torso.

—Esta Bellísima— susurro mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

De fondo se escuchan las risitas de nuestros acompañantes y recordé todo lo sucedido.

— Ustedes— los apunte amenazante, — Podría haberse lastimado, ¿pero que diablos les ocurre? — grite escolarizada.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice dejaron de reír en seco y me miraron con pena, no me quedo más que suavizar mi postura.

— Lo sentimos— dijeron a coro.

— Espero— murmure sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Emmett se aproximo hacia nosotros, nuevamente con su sonrisa.

— Edward tiene la culpa, si por las buenas no quiso, por las malas no tendría opción— se encogió de hombros y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— Cierto, Emmett escucho que las sesiones de rehabilitación en el agua son mas eficaces, y cuando Te vio entrar en la piscina. Intentamos persuadir a Edward para que igual lo hiciera. Pero como a dicho si no fue por las buenas, entonces por las malas— Explico Alice, sin emoción alguna.

Después de ganarse mis disculpas, Alice y sus secuaces nos dejaron solos.

— ¿Así que te obligaron?

— A veces agradezco que mis hermanos sean tan brutos— dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Edward me abrazo aun más fuerte y me dio un beso en el cabello.

— ¿Bella? — llamo.

— mmm— respondí ida.

— Me agrada la idea de "rehabilitación bajo el agua" — dijo soltando una risita haciendo que yo también lo acompañara.

— A mi también.

Vaya que si.

**FIN**

* * *

**si lo siento los ultimos capitulos fueron cortos, pero esque me e metido de lleno en mi otro fic. Ademas en las proximas semanas subire el epilogo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron en la lectura.**


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Cuando caí en ese gran pozo, me vi encerrado en una atosigante oscuridad y entonces pensé que tal vez estaría muerto. Pero jamás me imagine que el cielo fuera de ese color tan escabroso, ni que me vería separado de todos aquellos que amaba, me imaginaba que alguien querido me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero me equivoque como siempre lo hacia.

No podía llorar, no podía gritar, no podía moverme. Estaba metido en un oye negro, hacia frió y aunque me viese de valiente, estaba muerto de miedo.

Recordaba pocas cosas de lo sucedido, a mi hija gritando, y luego nada, y ese era mi temor más grande. Mi hija, me preguntaba si ella estaba bien, si ella estaba en un lugar con más luz, en un lugar más calido y reconfortante, no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que yo. Ella era un ángel que no debía de sufrir por nada del mundo.

Muchas veces intente salir, desesperadamente buscaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Pero nada, era como si me hubiese hecho polvo y viajara así por el aire, simples partículas de lo que antes fui. Temía por mi hija, si ella estaba sana y salva, no importaba si yo estaba muerto, si estaba en el cielo o en el mismo infierno, o si simplemente mi alma vaga encadenada a la oscuridad.

Quería gritar que me dejaran salir, que me dejaran vivir, quería una segunda oportunidad. Posiblemente eso era mi castigo, por no haber sido una mejor persona, tal vez nunca fui un buen padre, ni el hombre modelo. Pero amaba a mi hija de eso estaba mas que seguro, mentir seria mi pecado.

A donde quiera que viera, todo era sombra. Asfixiante y aterrador. A veces me faltaba el aire, y muchas otras regresaba. Y entonces odiaba mi suerte, yo quería de alguna forma salir de ahí, si acaso no estaba muerto, como hallaría forma de hacerlo, pero si mi hija vivía, yo también tenia que vivir, no podía hacerla llorar, ella no lo merecía.

Entonces paso… algo cambio, una hermosa voz, como la de un ángel, tan similar a las campanas de una iglesia. Recito mi nombre, lo recito una y otra, y otra vez. No me cansaba de oírle hablar, parecía más un canto. Un celestial canto. Tenía la absurda idea de que esa voz era el ángel que venia a sacarme de mis miedos, de mis tinieblas.

Pero no fue así, ella no me saco de ese lugar, no al menos cuando yo lo esperaba. Mas sin en cambio jamás falte a nuestras citas, siempre estaba en el mismo lugar esperando por ella, al principio solo era mi nombre y después silencio, aunque sabia que ella seguía ahí, conmigo. Después fueron frases mas largas, ella me hablaba de muchas cosas y yo intentaba de alguno modo responder sus preguntas.

En ocasiones me llegaba un hermoso olor a rosas y fresas, me imagine que era su aroma. Y desde entonces deje de tener miedo, sabia que ella jamás me dejaría, que ella cuidaría de mí y de mi hija. Otras veces su hermosa voz cantaba para mí, y recitaba hermosas frases de amor.

También podía escuchar su bella risa, era como si yo ya me hubiese enamorado de ese hermoso ángel. Si claro que lo estaba, pero ahora ella tenia que ayudarme a salir de aquí no me podía dejar solo en esto. La necesitaba.

Entonces todo paso tan rápido, lo podía sentir algo andaba mal, ella estaba llorando. Era un llanto desgarrador, me partía el alma no poder ir y abrazarla. Intente correr pero solo logre caer nuevamente al oyó.

Y me deje caer, hasta que la escuche, mi pequeña Carlie me llamaba. Por fin podía ver algo, su perfecta y diminuta silueta, con el mismo atuendo de ese fatídico día. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa y sus dos colitas. Ella corría hasta mi y yo deje de ser solo partículas de polvo, volví a sentir mis piernas y mis brazos. Volví a sonreír tenia a mi hija entre mis brazos y ya nada importaba.

Carlie me sonrió y me susurro al oído "_Papi solo vine a despedirme.. Pero no quiero que por nada del mundo te culpe de lo que paso, yo te voy a estar esperando.. No dejes que ella sufra."_

Fue entonces que ella se esfumo, y dejo de existir, entre mis brazos no había mas que aire y me deje caer de rodillas, el aire me empezó a faltar como muchas otras veces, solo que esta ocasión con mas intensidad. Quería gritar el nombre de mi hija pedirle que que regresara que no me dejara, nunca antes me había sentido tan poca cosa.

Me estaba dejando llevar por la oscuridad nuevamente, hasta que la oí, mi ángel lloraba, ¿acaso lloraba por mí? A eso refería mi hija, cuando dijo que no la dejara sufrir, no un ángel no debía llorar. Intente con todas mis fuerzas salir de mi encierro, hacer que mi ángel dejara de llorar, no podía soportarlo mas.

Un grito, una descarga, un llanto y un punzante dolor, fue suficiente para ver nuevamente la luz. Y ahí estaba la dueña de los sollozos, bajo mi regazo. No sabía su nombre, o no lo recordaba. Así que comencé a gritar el nombre de mi hija, ella debía seguir conmigo.

Unos brazos mas fuertes me apartaron de mi ángel y me sentí vació. Más vació que nunca, reconocí al dueño de los brazos como mi padre. Sus ojos tenia un brillo especial el estaba feliz. Intente preguntarle por Carlie pero lo único que hizo fue entregarme nuevamente a la oscuridad solo que estaba vez, no era un oyó vació, estaba con mi ángel.

Cuando desperté me encontraba solo, entonces pensé que todo era un sueño, y unas fotos me confirmaron lo contrario. Fotos mías, por supuesto posiblemente mi ángel las tomo y no me molestaba, me enfurecía mas el hecho de que le importara tanto, yo no merecía el amor de ninguna criatura celestial, de ningún ser humano. Y había matado a mi hija, lo sabía. Y temía confirmarlo.

Y eso paso horas después, cuando exigí que me hablaran con la verde, mucho tiempo había estado apartando de la realidad, para que me siguieran guardando en una cajita de cristal. Era un hecho yo había destruido un pequeño ángel. Mi hija.

Bella… era el nombre de mi ángel, me había propuesto alejarla por todos los medios posibles, así la lastimara en el camino. Sabía que después se repondría. Pero no fue así ella siguió a mi lado sin importar mis desplantes.

Tan así fue, que ella termino por ir a cuidarme a mi propia casa. Mis padres pensaban que así mejoraría un poco, y vaya que lo hice, Bella fue mi salvación. Por mas que lo intentara no podía negarle nada. Era muy cruel verla sufrir. Y me deje llevar por su cariño, me derrumbe a su lado y descargue todo mi dolor. Ella tenia aquel don, que te hacia sentir tan calido. Tan lleno de amor. Mi bella.

Y se que me vi como un maldito idiota, cuando le dije que yo no correspondía sus sentimientos. Como pude mentirle así, tan gran blasfemia, merecía ir al infierno. Pero no aguante por mucho, no teniendo que verla en lo brazos de otro. Jamás, Bella era mi ángel, solo mía. De nadie más.

Muchas otras veces soñé con Carlie, pero ya no eran pesadillas, eran hermosos sueños. Donde jugábamos como antes solíamos hacerlos, pero en esos sueños, siempre estaba Bella, acompañándonos, riendo con nosotros. Y mi hija siempre estaba juntando nuestras manos.

¿Acaso Carlie, había mandado a Bella para mi?... si Bella realmente era un ángel, el ángel que Carlie eligió… mi hija siempre decía que su mami tenia que ser hermosa… calida… amorosa y con una sonrisa preciosa, tal y como Bella es, definitivamente era elección de mi hija.

Entonces supe, que estaba echando a la basura todos los esfuerzos de mi hija, todo por mí entupida manía de alejar a las personas que más amor, porque yo amaba a Bella... así que decidí que era hora de que Bella conociera Carlie.

Y la lleve al cementerio, donde descansaba mi hija.

Y todo estuvo bien, desde la pequeña platica, hasta el beso que no resistí robarme, estuvo mal pero en ningún momento me arrepentí, a pesar de saber que Bella tenia novio... hasta que una llamada lo arruino todo. Bueno a decir verdad mas bien ayudo, Tanya regreso pero en vez de hacerme sentir mal, me di cuenta de que en realidad nadie tenía la culpa, fue un accidente y debo agradecer que Carlie no sufrió. Ella ya sabia su destino, yo la escuche antes de lo sucedido, ella se despidió de mi. Con un abrazo, con un beso.

Carlie llego a mi para enderezar mi vida, para demostrarme que no solo era un ego centrista adolescente, y Bella, ella esta aquí para completarme, porque yo sin ella soy nadie.

Porque la vida me dio tres ángeles.

Mi dulce Carlie, que voy a recordar, y amar todo el tiempo que me falte para ir con ella.

Mi amada Bella, porque pienso vivir, dar y arriesgar.

Mi preciosa Renesmee, es tan idéntica a Bella, tan igual a mí, y a tan similar a Carlie. Se que Renesmee esta feliz de tener un pequeña hermana, porque ellas son mis grandes amores.

— ¡Papi, ya le deje las flores a mi hermanita… mira, mira… ven_—_ dijo mi hija con su dulce voz infantil, mientras me jalaba para que vieras las flores que había puesto en el mausoleo de Carlie.

Bella se acerco a nosotros con otro ramo de flores.

—Ness, no jales así a tu papá, que lo vas a tirar— La reprendió, entre risas.

—Lo siento… solo quería que viera que bonitas flores. A Carlie le van a gusta mucho_— _se excuso con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Adoraba que hiciera eso, se parecía tanto a su madre.

Renesmee era igual a Bella, tenías sus expresivos ojos color chocolate, y ese adorable sonrojo. Lo único que había sacado de mi era su extraño color de Cabello, cobrizo.

Renesmee y Bella, corrieron a darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Las amo a las _tres— _susurre.

Si yo amaba a estas tres hermosas y bellas mujeres. Porque ellas me sacaron de mi mundo de fantasías, de mi profundo sueño. **FIN.**

* * *

**Siento mucho que el Epilogo sea cortito, pero esque me e metido mas en mi otra historia, asi que con ella pienso recomenzar mis fallos en esta. Prometo no desepcionarlos y ahora si hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

* * *

**No se olviden de pasar por mi otro fanfic.**

**THREE VAMPIRES AND A HUMAN**

_Siete vampiros_ y _un humano huerfano conviviendo bajo el mismo techo. Ellos una amenaza, el una indefensa criatura. El no tiene miedo de ser su domador, y ella no teme ser domada._

_**¿Que pasaria si ahora Edward es el fragil humano, viviendo en la mansion de los vampiros?**_

**_-_**En realidad, pienso cambiar el titulo a "Seven vampires and a human"... ya que pienso incluir a toda la familia, la idea era solo meter a ..Bella,Alice y Jasper... pero el resto tambien son importantes. ¿Que no?


End file.
